A Burning Flame
by xxchocolatxx
Summary: (I know the title doesn't have anything to do with the main plot of the story.) Aubrey, a High school student, who has feelings for a certain brunette but instead of being in love she tortures the brunette and hides her feelings from her. Mitchsen. T at first then M.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. how's it going? I hope you're reading my other story called "A Dark Curse" and this is my new project that I'm working on I hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

Aubrey may appear to be a mean little bitch and always shutting people out but she's really nice once you get to know her, but no one gets to see that side of her.

When Beca, a transfer student, came to the school Aubrey can't help but admire her. Aubrey hid her feelings and tormented the brunette until Beca had enough.

"What's your problem anyway?" Beca asked.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed, "nothing. I just hate you."

Beca gave Aubrey a confused look and asked, "why do you hate me? I didn't even do anything to you."

Aubrey became red and ran of. Beca just stared at her and sighed. "I guess she's struggling."

Chloe, Beca's best friend, came to her with books on her hands and asked, "what's going on?"

"I just stood up for myself, Chlo, since Aubrey is taking it way too far." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and Beca gave Chloe a confused look and asked, "and why is this funny to you?"

Chloe said, "Aubrey is just being Aubrey, I guess, always giving others a hard time, you'll get used to it."

Beca and Chloe walked home and Beca walked Chloe home first and then went to the city.

"I guess I have to apologize to her." Beca thought.

Beca suddenly saw a familiar blonde shopping.

"That stupid Beca, why is she so dense?" Aubrey scoffed.

Aubrey suddenly made eye contact with the brunette and ran of.

Beca followed her and said, "wait, Aubrey, I needed to talk to you."

Aubrey kept running and Beca got tired. "Why did she want to talk to me?" Aubrey thought.

Aubrey stopped and stared at Beca walking back.

"Beca, wait." Aubrey said. Beca heard her and turned around and went to Aubrey.

"Finally." Beca sighed and smiled. Aubrey blushed and scoffed, "Just because I wanted to talk to you doesn't mean I care."

"Now talk." Aubrey added.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry. I just want to have a good year without any troubles. So, are we good?" Beca said with a smile offering her hand.

Aubrey shook Beca's hand and mumbled, "I still will be mean to you."

"And why will you still be mean to me?" Beca asked.

Aubrey blushed and let Beca's hand go and ran leaving Beca dumbfounded.

Beca went home and went to bed.

* * *

** so, this will be another multi-chapter of mine so please review. I'll update "A dark curse" tomorrow ;)~Chu **


	2. Chapter 2

**please send reviews I really want to know if you like this story or not ;)**

* * *

It was Saturday and Beca was making mixes when suddenly Chloe came in the house.

"You should really lock your apartment." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca jumped and said, "Why can't you just knock like normal people do."

Chloe just giggled and sat down on Beca's bed. Beca took her headphones off and faced Chloe.

"So, how's Aubrey?" Chloe asked with a sly grin.

Beca rolled her eyes and with a scoff said, "How should I know? I'm not close with blondie or anything."

Chloe took Beca's phone suddenly and saved a number. Beca asked, "What the actual fuck, Chloe?"

Beca grabbed her phone and Chloe said with a wink, "You'll thank me in the future."

When Beca checked her phone and saw that she entered a number and messaged it.

"Who the hell did you message?" Beca asked.

"The girl of your dreams, duh." Chloe laughed.

Beca smacked Chloe and Chloe asked, "Who were you even thinking when I said "the girl of your dreams"?"

Suddenly a reply came.

_Aubrey: How did you get my number?_

"Crap. now Chloe, you did this so now you have to fix it." Beca said giving her phone to Chloe.

"Come on, Beca, you can do this. Besides, I have to go now and go out with someone." Chloe said with a wink.

"You're going out with someone I don't know?" Beca asked with a pout. She was a little disappointed that her best friend was keeping secrets from her.

Chloe laughed at Beca's reaction and said, "Oh you know her, alright."

"Her? if you say it's me, I'm going to kill you." Beca said.

Chloe shook her head with a smile and said, "Well you are kinda hot but you're my best friend."

"then, who is it?" Beca asked suddenly more curious.

"It's Stacie. You know, the drama queen from our class." Chloe said.

"Isn't she Aubrey's step-sister or something?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe nodded and said, "she's nicer than Aubrey and well...she doesn't communicate that much with her."

Beca nodded and said, "Well, you better get going and have fun."

Chloe smiled and left Beca.

Beca replied to the text Aubrey sent.

_Beca: Chloe gave it to me, not that I wanted it. Chloe is just stubborn and doesn't have any boundaries._

_Aubrey: Wait!? Don't tell me you're Beca?_

Beca panicked, she did want to tell the truth but she didn't want to hear the end of it, so she did the only thing she could do and didn't reply.

Beca went outside to get some fresh air for a little bit and went to the park.

Beca saw a familiar blonde in a blue dress sitting there.

"Why would Beca get my number and text me?" Thought Aubrey.

Beca went there and sat beside her. Aubrey looked startled and said, "Beca?! What are you doing here, dumbass?"

Beca laughed and didn't really mind that she was being called a dumbass and said, "Well, I needed some fresh air so I always go to this park to think about my problems."

Aubrey felt heat creeping up her cheeks and scoffed, "why did you even sit beside me? and were you the one texting me?"

"Well, you looked kind of sad and I think you need someone beside you and yeah I was the one texting you." Beca sighed.

"why do you have my phone number?" Aubrey asked in a soft voice.

Beca replied with a nervous chuckle, "well, funny story the truth is that Chloe gave me your number for no reason and now she's dating Stacie."

Aubrey sighed, "There goes my step-sister again. Please don't kill her if she breaks Chloe's heart."

"No exceptions. I'll kill her and let her pay once she does that." Beca said.

Aubrey smiled and Beca said, "You're actually really pretty when you smile, you should do it more often."

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "Don't tell anyone about this whole thing and..."

"you can text me whenever you want." Aubrey continued but in a soft voice and ran off.

Beca replied, "Bye, Bree." Aubrey heard that and blushed.

"Dumbass Beca why do you have to be nice." Aubrey thought.

Beca went home and fell asleep staring at her phone.

* * *

**what do you guys think? I hoped you like it and don't forget to check out "A dark curse" I think you'll like that as well ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys, I have a new project called "New York Love Story" and you guys can check that out after this (of course) and check out "A Dark Curse" it's a horror type of story and please leave reviews I really want to know if you guys are enjoying all my stories or not so please enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

The next day was Sunday and Beca was extremely sick.

"I really need someone to take care of me." Beca groaned as she opened her phone.

Beca accidentally ended up texting Aubrey.

_Beca: Hey, Chlo, if you don't mind can you come over to my place you can bring Stacie if you want._

_Aubrey: I think you texted the wrong number ;)_

Beca blushed and replied.

_Beca: I'm sorry. I'm just sick and I need Chloe to help me. Sorry to bother you._

"Why am I so clumsy?" Beca thought.

_Aubrey: oh, well get better soon. I guess. :)_

Aubrey felt so stupid.

"Why didn't I offer help?" Aubrey thought.

Beca finally texted Chloe. Beca waited for a reply when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Chloe: Sure, Becs, and Stacie is coming. we'll be there in a minute ;)_

_Beca: Thanks, Chlo. Don't do lovey dovey stuff when you get here :p_

Chloe just smirked at her phone and left with Stacie.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" Stacie asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "Beca doesn't get a lot of visitors so...why knock, right?"

Stacie laughed at her girlfriends antics and went in Beca's apartment.

"Beca, we're here." Chloe chimed.

"Thank god you both are here." Beca groaned feeling even more terrible.

Chloe made soup while Stacie was talking to Beca.

"So, you're Aubrey's crush? You're so adorable." Stacie squealed.

Beca glared at Stacie and groaned, "I am not adorable and don't call me "Aubrey's crush" either."

Stacie laughed and said "You aren't my step sister's type though."

Chloe went in with the soup and Beca said "Thanks, Chlo, you really didn't have to do this."

"Then, what am I here for?" Chloe teased with a wink.

Beca rolled her eyes and drank the soup Chloe made.

"Well, Stacie, you got yourself a lady chef." Beca said with a grin.

Stacie laughed and said "Why don't we let you rest, we'll be on the couch if you need anything."

Beca gave both of them a look of disgust and said "Please don't do it on my couch."

Stacie laughed and said "Oh...we won't do it."

Beca glared at Chloe and Chloe gave Beca an apologetic look.

"You better not do it on the couch." Beca warned.

Stacie giggled and said, "We won't."

Stacie and Chloe went out to let Beca rest. Suddenly Chloe heard a knock.

Chloe opened the door and it was Aubrey.

"Hey, Aubrey, what brings you here?" Chloe asked.

* * *

**I might want to stop here. (I love cliff hangers) and tell me what you guys think of this chapter I know it's a little slow but it will be worth it ;) ~Mepo  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**let's continue this chapter ;3 ~Mepo**

* * *

Aubrey smiled and lied with a stutter, "I-I'm just here to check on my step sister."

Stacie scoffed, "Yeah right. You only want to see Beca."

Stacie smirked at Aubrey and ended up receiving a glare from Aubrey.

"Fine. I'm here for Beca." Aubrey sighed.

Chloe squealed loudly and hugged Aubrey.

"Get off me, Chloe." Aubrey groaned while she tried to push Chloe off her.

Chloe giggled and unwrapped herself from Aubrey. She said, "why don't you stay here and we'll get Beca medicine."

But as Aubrey tried to think of something to say Chloe cut off her train of thought by saying, "Thanks, Bree."

Chloe and Stacie left and Aubrey rolled her eyes when going inside the apartment.

"Beca's scent is so nice." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey shook her head and blushed. Suddenly Beca woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Stace, you and Chloe better not be having sex on my couch." Beca groaned.

When Beca opened her eyes she blushed and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here."

Aubrey scoffed, "I was here for Stacie but then her and Chloe went out to buy medicine for you."

"Don't think of this as an "I will help you" thing." Aubrey added.

Beca laughed and said, "You know, you could have went with them." Beca said with a smirk.

"Well, I wasn't in the mood for walking, dumbass." Aubrey said.

Beca chuckled, "whatever you say, Bree."

Beca went back inside her bedroom and slept.

Aubrey blushed and squealed "Stupid Beca, why would you give me a nickname?"

Stacie and Chloe caught Aubrey blushing and mumbling to herself.

"Keep your lady toner in check, Bree." Stacie laughed.

Aubrey jumped and scoffed "What are you talking about?"

Stacie laughed and said, "You're so adorable when you get all flustered."

Aubrey scoffed, "so, did you buy those medicines all ready?"

Chloe nodded and went inside Beca's bedroom.

"Hey, Becs, here's some medicine." Chloe said with a giggle and placed the medicines on the desk.

"Chlo, you didn't have to do this." Beca said as she sat up and drank the medicine.

"But, I don't want you to be sick besides sick Beca is boring." Chloe teased.

Beca rolled her eyes and asked, "So, why exactly is Aubrey here?"

Chloe said, "I don't know. Me and Stace just heard her knock on the door."

Beca nodded and said "Well, you guys better get going it's getting pretty late."

Chloe checked the time and saw Beca was right so she waved good bye to Beca and left with Stacie.

"Aubrey, dad might get angry." Stacie said.

Aubrey nodded and went with Stacie.

* * *

**I know it's not intense but this is just kind of a filler and I'll get to the intense parts ;) okay. if you guys haven't checked out my stories. check them out now they're pretty awesome and don't forget to review ;)~Mepo**


	5. Chapter 5

**guys, please review and please check out my other stories it will really mean so much to me and you guys might like it so please enjoy this chapter~Mepo**

* * *

Beca went to school with Chloe when Chloe asked, "Say, do you want to join a club?"

Beca shook her head and said, "Nah, I'm good, I don't want to be in some stupid club anyway."

"Come on, Becs, just one club. You can join the Bellas." Chloe suggested as she tugged Beca's sleeve.

"The Bellas? who're they?" Beca asked.

"It's an a capella group that I'm in." Chloe said.

"Great." Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe rolled her eyes and begged, "Please, Becs, it would be fun."

"I don't sing, Chlo." Beca sighed.

"Oh, yes you do, Mitchell, I heard you the other day singing my lady jam." Chloe defended.

Beca gave Chloe a confused look and said sarcastically, "Don't tell me your lady jam is Titanium by David Guetta."

"Then, I won't" Chloe said with a wink.

They finally went inside the classroom and suddenly Beca tripped because of Aubrey.

"What the hell, Posen?" Beca groaned as she stood up.

Aubrey scoffed, "If only you were more careful, Mitchell."

"You did that on purpose." Beca said.

Chloe asked "When are the auditions, Bree?"

Beca looked at Chloe confused and Aubrey said, "Well, probably after classes."

Chloe nodded and said, "Becs, now you have to join."

Aubrey left and went to the restroom and can't stop blushing.

"Stupid Beca I'm really sorry you got hurt." Aubrey thought.

Suddenly Stacie came and asked, "what are you doing?"

Aubrey got startled and scoffed, "Nothing. It's none of your business."

Stacie giggled and teased, "Whatever you say, sister."

Stacie went to the classroom and Aubrey saw Beca going to the classroom so she followed her.

"Hey, Aubrey." Beca said.

Aubrey stayed quiet till they got to the classroom and they did their history class.

After class Aubrey left her notebook in the classroom.

Beca thought that Aubrey didn't pass her notebook so she read it.

_ -Beca, why are you so dense all the time? You know I love you but you just don't know it yet because you're so dense and I can't stop thinking about you because I love you.-_

Suddenly Beca heard an angry voice, "Beca?! Why the hell are you reading my notebook?!"

Beca looked behind slowly and saw Aubrey blushing with anger mixed and embarrassment.

"I-I'm so so sorry, Aubrey, I just thought it was your history notes and then I got intrigued on reading it so I continued." Beca said.

Aubrey grabbed her notebook from Beca's hands and shouted, "You should've think twice in reading personal stuff."

Aubrey stormed off and suddenly Chloe came and asked, "What was that all about?"

Beca sighed, "I kinda went YOLO today."

Chloe widened her eyes and guessed, "You read Aubrey's super secret notebook, didn't you?"

Beca nodded and Chloe face palmed and shook her head slowly.

"Beca, you should've been more careful." Chloe sighed.

"I know, I know, Chlo, I'm so reckless." Beca groaned as she dumped her head on her table.

Aubrey had mixed emotions. She doesn't know if she's happy or not that the feelings she never had the guts to tell was revealed.

Aubrey went to the auditorium and cried.

"Aubrey? Are you in here?" A familiar voice asked.

It was Chloe. She forgot all about auditions because of Beca. Aubrey wiped her tears and said, "I'm alright, Chlo."

Chloe smiled and handed the files to Aubrey.

Chloe and Aubrey were arranging everything when Chloe said, "I'm sorry about Beca reading your privacy like that."

Aubrey shook her head and lied, "It's fine. I don't mind at all."

Chloe got worried but she didn't want to upset Aubrey so she just nodded.

* * *

** I might split this into 2 and I'm so sorry for the slow update. it's because of some hard project. I hope you enjoyed this and please don't forget to leave reviews~Mepo  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys. I'm working on this new thing so tell me if you want to see it ;) and here's a new chapter of a burning flame. :)~Nico**

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey sat at a table and the Treblemakers along with the other groups came.

"Are you really alright?" Chloe asked shyly.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Stop asking, Chloe. I will always answer "yes. I'm alright." so stop."

Chloe stayed silent and the first one to audition came. All of them sang sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's "Since you've been gone".

Chloe realized that Beca didn't come but she saw her at the corner.

"that's everyone-" but the director got cut off.

"Wait, there's one more." Chloe said with a smile.

Chloe motioned to Beca to come to the stage. Beca waved awkwardly and Aubrey blushed.

"I didn't know we had to perform that song." Beca said.

Chloe glared at Beca playfully and said "Don't worry. You can sing anything you like."

Beca nodded and grabbed the cup in front of her and did a rhythm.

_I got my ticket for the long way round_  
_two bottle of whiskey for the way_  
_and I sure would like some sweet company_  
_and I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_  
_when I'm gone, when I'm gone._  
_you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._  
_you're gonna miss me by my hair you're gonna miss me everywhere oh you're gonna miss me when I'm gone._

When Beca stopped the beat she smiled shyly and waited outside of the school.

"Beca! you were amazing back there." Chloe squealed as she hugged Beca.

Beca laughed nervously and said "You can let go of me now."

Chloe unwrapped herself and winked at Beca and left with Stacie.

Beca saw Aubrey reading on the way home and Beca ran to her.

"Hey, you know you shouldn't be walking while you're reading." Beca said.

Aubrey looked at Beca and scoffed, "Why are you following me?"

"I just think walking alone isn't fun." Beca said with a smirk.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed, "You don't think I'm weird?"

Beca shook her head and said, "Why would I think that? I'm pretty weird myself."

Aubrey stared at Beca and blushed. "Why is she walking me home?" Aubrey thought.

Beca and Aubrey kept going and Aubrey asked, "You know you have to go home before it gets late."

Beca chuckled and said "I live alone... remember?"

Beca stopped at Aubrey's house and Aubrey asked, "How do you know my house?"

"Is that weird?" Beca asked.

Aubrey stared at Beca's lips and licked her own.

"Aubrey, is something wrong?" Beca asked curiously.

Aubrey kissed Beca on the cheek and went in to her house without saying another word.

Beca smiled and went back to her condo.

"That's weird. I never felt this before." Beca said to herself.

"I kissed Beca. shit. what is wrong with me?" Aubrey thought.

* * *

**hoped you like this chapter and please don't forget to leave a review so I can continue :)~Nico **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm going to start replying to reviews starting in the next chapter so don't forget to leave a review ;)~Nico**

* * *

Beca stared at the ceiling and asked herself "why did Aubrey kiss me? I thought she hates me."

Beca fell asleep and meanwhile at Aubrey's mansion/house (choose whatever you like xD)

Aubrey was at the bathroom taking a short hot bath.

"why did I kiss her?" Aubrey asked herself.

"I'm such an idiot!" Aubrey shouted. thank goodness her parents aren't home from work yet.

Aubrey kept blushing and was becoming flustered and thought "her cheeks are so soft I could kiss them everyday."

Aubrey shook her head and shouted "Beca! you idiot!"

Aubrey sighed and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

the next day it was P.E class and the girls went to the locker room to change.

Chloe took her uniform off and saw Beca thinking.

"Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Beca jumped and saw Chloe wearing only a blue bra and a blue panty.

"put your P.E uniform first before talking to me." Beca said.

Beca blushed and she saw Aubrey taking off her uniform.

_"Aubrey is so cute wearing that green bra. get it together, Mitchell" Beca thought._

"Beca, are you alright?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca shook her head and laughed awkwardly and said "oh. I'm totally fine. you go ahead. I'll catch up."

everyone was outside except for Beca and Aubrey.

"um...Aubrey, I want to talk to you." Beca said with a smile.

Aubrey puts on her P.E uniform and scoffed "what's it about?"

"um...about yesterday...why exactly did you...kiss me?" Beca asked awkwardly and Aubrey stayed silent.

"I don't want to upset you...it's just that I'm just curious." Beca said shyly.

Beca opened her locker and took off her uniform revealing her black bra and gray panty.

Aubrey accidentally looked at Beca and blushed and got flustered and ran off.

Beca sighed and Aubrey thought "Beca. you idiot. why are you so dense?"

Beca wore her P.E uniform and went out as well.

"alright. you girls have to do an obstacle course, alright?" the teacher said as she blew the whistle and Stacie was first to do it.

"you got yourself a flexible lady, Chlo." Beca joked and Chloe rolled her eyes and watched Stacie do the obstacle.

when it was Beca's turn she did it perfectly and Aubrey wasn't surprised at all since Beca is pretty capable of doing athletic stuff.

when Beca jumped at the pole thing (I honestly don't know what it's called XD) Aubrey blushed and suddenly the teacher shouted "Aubrey Posen, you're next."

Aubrey gulped and did the obstacle. she honestly almost tripped and when it came to jumping she never succeeds.

Aubrey did the best she could and she did it. Beca smirked at her and said "never knew a smarty pants like you could do that."

Aubrey punched Beca at the side and Beca groaned "ow...that hurts."

"that's for saying stupid jokes." Aubrey scoffed. Beca smiled even though she was in pain.

* * *

**I know. I know. I watch too much anime and yeah please leave reviews and in the next chapter we get on to some sweet stuff ;)~Nyan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Webzforevz: I'm glad to hear that :)**

**Cheekymadom: bless they're cute souls :3**

**Vahuene: I'm glad that I helped you with my stories especially in bad days :)**

**Guest: better watch Aubrey's sneaky moves then XD**

**Guest1: thank you =w=**

**A/N: alright. I'm back and please keep leaving reviews ;)~Chu**

* * *

Beca was late for Science class and Mrs. Shimmer said "you're late, Ms. Mitchell."

"I'm sorry, Ma'm. I'll be early next time." Beca said.

Mrs. Shimmer nodded and said "very well. Ms. Mitchell you're partner for the whole year in Science class is Miss Aubrey Posen."

"say what?!" they both said in unison.

"is there something wrong, Miss Mitchell?" Mrs. Shimmer asked.

Beca sighed "there is nothing wrong ma'm."

"good. now take a seat and we'll start." Mrs. Shimmer said as she continued her lecture.

Beca sat beside Aubrey and Aubrey thought "is this a dream? I can't believe Beca is sitting beside me."

Aubrey was blushing and Beca asked "so, Aubrey. what's up?"

Aubrey jumped and said "I'm fine, Beca."

Mrs. Shimmer gave them instructions for a formula they must do. (I don't know what formulas are in Science but it's up to you what they'll make.)

Aubrey did the formula then Beca asked "it's not going to explode, is it?"

"Beca, stop acting like a child since it's not going to explode." Aubrey scoffed as she poured in the chemicals and combined it.

but what Aubrey didn't know was that Beca gave the wrong chemical.

"Beca? what did you give me?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"something called sulfur." Beca said.

in a second the formula exploded and Beca said "I told you it was gonna explode."

Mrs. Shimmer got angry and scolded "you're going to clean the mess up. you two."

the bell rang and Aubrey and Beca sighed.

"we'll see you at the lunch table, 'kay?" Stacie said as she left with Chloe.

"I swear, Beca. that if the formula has side effects you'll pay for it." Aubrey warned as she grabbed the broom and dustpan.

"you're not the only one who got exploded in the face, Aubrey." Beca scoffed.

Beca wiped the table and minutes later they were done.

"say, Aubrey. why did you kiss me the other day?" Beca asked softly.

Aubrey froze and laughed nervously and scoffed "why do you want to know anyway?"

"I'm just curious is all." Beca said.

Aubrey and Beca left the room and went to the cafeteria and Tom bumped Beca.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Beca groaned.

"sorry, Midget. if you weren't THAT small I could've saw you." Tom teased and laughed.

Aubrey bit her bottom lip and said "that wasn't nice, Tom."

"well, blondie. if you like midget that much then join her." Tom said as he pushed Aubrey to the ground.

Beca stood up and punched Tom at the stomach.

Tom fell and said "this isn't over." Tom left and Beca helped Aubrey up.

"I'm sorry about that." Beca said sadly.

"Beca, you alright?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca nodded and asked "is Tom after you again, Chlo?"

"yeah. but...you really didn't have to do that." Chloe said shyly.

Chloe hugged Beca and Aubrey looked away and thought "should I thank her? I want a hug too."

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts and Beca asked "say, Aubrey. wanna hang out after school?"

Aubrey nodded and after school they went to the mall.

"Beca, I want to tell you something." Aubrey said softly.

it wasn't Beca's fault that they're at the mall it was literally Stacie's idea to go here.

"what is it?" Beca asked.

"I just want to thank you for earlier." Aubrey said.

Beca smirked and said "I actually need to thank you too."

"why?" Aubrey asked. Aubrey tried to hide her blushing.

Beca said "you stood up for me and that's the bravest thing anyone would've done for me."

Beca smiled and Aubrey hugged her.

what they didn't know was that Stacie and Chloe were watching them.

"I hope they're getting there." Stacie said.

"yeah, me too." Chloe said.

* * *

**alright. how was this chapter? did you guys liked it? please leave reviews :3~Kero**


	9. Chapter 9

**vahuene: I'm glad you liked sweet Aubrey :3**

**cheekymadom: school disasters are the best :3 and Chloe and Stacie can be a little creepy sometimes xD**

**guest1: glad you liked it ^_^**

**A/N: thank you guys for the support and I hope you guys read my other stories as well and please leave reviews. it helps. :3~Nyan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pitch perfect or the characters. I just own the story line ;)**

* * *

it was Wednesday and Beca woke up and got ready for school.

"that hug from Aubrey felt strange." Beca thought.

Beca was walking to school and suddenly she saw Aubrey walking to school as well.

"hey, Aubrey." Beca called.

Aubrey turned around and saw Beca running towards her.

Aubrey blushed and suddenly Beca tripped on her.

in just a second Beca was on top of Aubrey.

Beca opened her eyes and saw Aubrey blushing while glaring at her.

"get off me." Aubrey scoffed as she pushed Beca.

Beca groaned and said "I'm sorry. it was an accident."

Aubrey stood up and scoffed "you're a perv."

Beca stood up as well and shot back "I am not. it was an accident, Aubrey."

Aubrey grabbed her bag and continued walking to school.

Beca followed Aubrey as well and Aubrey kept blushing and thought "she's so soft. get a hold of yourself, Aubrey. she's messing with you."

when they got to the classroom Stacie and Chloe were talking.

"hey, guys, what are you both talking about?" Beca asked.

Chloe looked at Aubrey who was frowning and asked Beca "what did you do this time, Beca?"

Beca blushed and lied "what do you mean?"

"Beca, what did you do to Aubrey?" Stacie whispered.

"I just fell on her. what's the problem?" Beca said.

Stacie and Chloe rolled their eyes and Chloe said "what if someone fell on you, Beca? what would you feel?"

Beca widened her eyes and realized that Aubrey must be really embarrassed.

Beca went to Aubrey's table and Aubrey scoffed "what do you want, perv?"

"I just want to say that I'm sorry." Beca said.

Aubrey said "apology accepted, perv."

Beca smiled and said "you can stop calling me a perv now."

Aubrey frowned and said "it's the only thing you could do for me to forgive you."

Beca sighed "fine."

suddenly Tom pushed her towards Aubrey and landed on Aubrey's breast.

Tom laughed and said "I knew I would get my revenge."

Tom went to his seat and Aubrey blushed and shrieked and pushed Beca.

"you are a perv." Aubrey scoffed.

Beca said "it's not my fault. it was Tom."

Aubrey glared at Beca and muttered "perv."

Beca went back to her seat when the teacher came and Aubrey blushed and thought "sh-she landed on me ag-again."

_Beca thought "her breast are so soft...wait what?! snap out of it Mitchell. first the kiss and now the landing on boob thing? what's next?"_

* * *

**getting a little inappropriate here XD okay, what did you think about this chapter? please leave reviews ^-^~Nyan  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vahuene: glad you liked the nickname =w= XD**

**Cheekymadom: IKR XD Aubrey better be cautious**

**A/N: guys please check out my new stories and don't forget to review :3 I really appreciate it.~Nyan**

* * *

it was recess and Beca sat with Chloe and Stacie while Aubrey was sitting alone reading a book.

Stacie asked "so, what does Aubrey's breast feel like?"

Beca widened her eyes and scoffed "what kind of question is that?"

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and said "I just thought if you were a boob girl or an ass girl."

"Stacie!" Beca growled.

Stacie asked "what? I was curious."

Beca left the table and went to Aubrey's table.

"what do you want, perv?" Aubrey asked coldly.

"may I seat with you?" Beca asked.

Aubrey looked at Beca and nodded and continued reading her book.

there was awkward silence and Beca wanted to apologize.

"say, Aubrey. I want to say sorry." Beca sighed.

"for what?" Aubrey asked.

"for landing on you and everything." Beca sighed.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "I have already forgiven you, perv."

Beca laughed and said "thanks. so, do you want me to take you home later?"

_is this a dream? Beca Mitchell you're all time crush is asking me to take me home? Aubrey thought._

"Aubrey, you all right?" Beca asked curiously.

"yes. of course you can take me home." Aubrey said.

Beca looked at her confused and Aubrey scoffed "I mean yeah. it's probably the only thing you can do to repay me."

Beca smiled and Aubrey tried herself not to blush.

suddenly the bell rang and the next subject was Mathematics.

"I hate Math." Beca groaned.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed "you're just like Stacie."

when they went in the room the teacher was writing a solution.

after discussing about exponents and stuff it was time for a seat work.

"answer these and you can go home." Mr. Sentry said.

Beca was having a hard time and Aubrey was beside her.

_"I might have to ask Aubrey on how to do this." Beca thought._

"psst...Aubrey." Beca whispered.

Aubrey glared at her and whispered "what do you want, perv?"

"I need your help. I'm not really good at math, you know." Beca whispered.

Aubrey nodded and wrote the solution and gave it to Beca.

suddenly the bell rang and Aubrey and Beca passed their papers.

while Beca was walking Aubrey home she said "thank you."

"for what?" Aubrey asked.

"for helping me in math." Beca answered.

Aubrey nodded and sighed "nobody ever thanks me after I help them."

"well, they're rude." Beca scoffed and suddenly she heard someone coming near them so she turned around.

Aubrey asked "what's wrong?"

"I think I hear something." Beca said.

"it's probably just the wind, Beca." Aubrey scoffed.

suddenly someone startled them and they shrieked.

"calm down, Beca." a male voice said.

Beca opened her eyes and asked "what the hell, Jesse?!"

"sorry for startling you, Becs." Jesse laughed.

Beca glared at Jesse and punched him at the side and Aubrey frowned.

_"is he Beca's...boyfriend? no. he can't be." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review ;)~Nyan  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vahuene: thanks. :)**

**Guest: Aubrey's just scared to lose Beca ;)**

**Cheekymadom: IKR XD I didn't mean to put Jesse in there XD**

**A/N: please leave reviews and do anything to help this story (share it to your friends XD) and please enjoy this chapter~ Nyan**

* * *

Jesse looked at Aubrey and asked "what's your name?"

Aubrey doesn't even know the guy. he's probably not from Barden.

"I'm Aubrey." Aubrey scoffed.

Jesse quirked her eyebrows and asked "what's with the attitude?"

Aubrey glared at Jesse and Beca said awkwardly "okay. enough "getting to know each other" bullshit. let's hang out"

Aubrey asked "I thought you were taking me home?"

Beca widened her eyes and scratched her neck and said "oh yeah. but can you please hang out just this once?"

Aubrey shook her head and scoffed "No. I'll just walk on my own then."

Beca said "No. if I said I will walk you home...I'll walk you home."

Beca grabbed Aubrey's hand and smiled at her.

Aubrey blushed and Jesse asked "how about tomorrow then?"

"if Aubrey won't come...then I won't." Beca said.

Jesse nodded and left.

Aubrey blushed and stared at Beca who was clearly smiling at her.

"I didn't want to go with Jesse anyway." Beca muttered.

Beca arrived at Aubrey's house and Aubrey asked "who is he?"

"Jesse? well, he's my friend who tried to hit on me but everything worked out." Beca said.

Aubrey nodded and said "well, you better go home, perv."

Beca chuckled and said "yeah. I probably should."

Beca walked home and Aubrey dragged herself to her bed.

_"Beca...why do you have to be THIS attractive.? Aubrey thought._

Aubrey blushed and thought "I have to stop all of these thoughts."

the next day Beca woke up and got a text from Aubrey.

_Aubrey: hey perv. you owe me lunch today._

Beca rolled her eyes and smirked and replied.

_Beca: fine. but stop calling me a perv._

minutes later Aubrey replied.

_Aubrey: but it's fun. and besides you'll do everything I say._

_Beca: fine. since I love you.  
_

Beca widened her eyes and replied instantly.

_Beca: I meant owe...stupid auto correct._

Aubrey blushed and went to the bathroom and took a bath.

Beca wore her uniform and saw Chloe and Stacie waiting for her outside.

"so, Becs. how are you and my sister going?" Stacie asked.

Beca blushed and asked "what do you mean?"

Stacie laughed and said "you're totally hitting on my sister."

Beca's jaw dropped and said "I am not hitting on your sister."

Chloe smiled and kept walking with them to school.

when they arrived at school they saw Aubrey reading at a bench.

"you know what to do, short stack." Stacie whispered as she pushed Beca.

Beca fell to the ground and glared at Stacie.

Aubrey stopped reading her book and scoffed "better get up, Mitchell."

Beca stood up and cleaned herself up.

Beca turned around and noticed Stacie and Chloe aren't there anymore.

Aubrey kept reading and suddenly Beca sat beside her.

"what are you reading?" Beca asked.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "Nothing. we should probably go to class."

Aubrey stood up and went to class with Beca.

_"the more I push her away...the more close she is to me. nobody was...ever like that." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter ;) and thank you guys for the support and please leave reviews :) ~ Mepo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vahuene: hahahaha XD thanks :3**

**guest1: IKR Jesse can be annoying sometimes XD**

**Guest: Aubrey's just stubborn and doesn't want to believe her feelings are true XD yeah I hope so too. I love Mitchsen as well :3 and here is that update you wanted XD**

**A/N: I always post my stories at like 4 or 5 in the morning in my country XD please leave a review. it helps :) ~Nyan**

* * *

"wait for me you, perv." Aubrey called.

Beca turned around and smiled and asked "what's up, Bree?"

"you promised you'll walk me home later." Aubrey reminded.

Beca chuckled and said "yeah. yeah. sure. I'll do that."

Aubrey smirked and showed Beca the text Beca sent earlier.

"you told me you love me." Aubrey teased.

Beca blushed and stuttered "I-I-I can e-e-explain."

Aubrey giggled and suddenly the bell rang.

Beca and Aubrey went to in the classroom and sat at their seats.

"all right. we have a new student." Ms. Shimmer announced.

all the students groaned and Ms. Shimmer scoffed "be nice to her as well."

the dark haired girl went in and she wore her hair in twin tail style and had red ribbons that tied her hair. she had red eyes and was a little shorter than Beca.

Aubrey looked at Beca's reaction and saw that Beca was smiling at the girl.

Aubrey got jealous and the girl spoke "Hi. I'm Nico Yazawa. I'm a transferee from Japan and I hope we have a good time."

"okay, Nico. you can seat beside Beca. the one who is close to the window at the back." Ms. Shimmer instructed.

Nico nodded and sat beside Beca.

Ms. Shimmer started a lesson and Beca whispered to Nico "hey, I'm Beca Mitchell."

Nico smiled and said "nice to meet you, Beca."

Aubrey didn't focus on Ms. Shimmer but instead she saw Beca and Nico interacting.

suddenly the bell rang and thank goodness it was the last subject of the day and Aubrey grabbed her bag and left.

Beca saw Aubrey left so she followed her.

"Aubrey, wait." Beca called.

Aubrey looked pissed off and Stacie and Chloe watched them both.

"what do you want, Beca?" Aubrey scoffed.

Beca widened her eyes and said "I was supposed to take you home. remember."

"you can take Nico instead." Aubrey scoffed as she continued walking.

Beca caught up with Aubrey and chuckled.

"why is that funny?" Aubrey asked.

Beca smiled and said "the weird thing is. Nico is my childhood friend."

Aubrey blushed and suddenly Stacie said "you don't need to get jealous, Bree."

Aubrey kept blushing and stuttered "J-j-jealous?!"

Chloe laughed and teased "oh yeah. I noticed you when Nico went in the classroom. you're so cute."

Beca chuckled and Aubrey scoffed "I wasn't jealous...I was just curious."

"sure, Bree. whatever you say." Beca chuckled.

the four of them went home and Stacie kissed Chloe goodbye.

"get a room you two." Beca teased.

Stacie smirked and said "you'll do this. someday."

Beca looked at Aubrey and blushed.

_"Aubrey...I'm going to kiss you like that...someday. don't worry. I'll make you mine." Beca thought._

* * *

**hoped you liked this story ^_^ and please leave reviews :3~Mepo  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vahuene: hahaha :3 thank you :)**

**Guest: Nico has red eyes since she has condition on her eyes and yes she's a red panda XD (nah, I'm joking) Bree can't stop being jealous XD**

**Guest (Feb. 21): me too. thanks XD you can't have too many feels :3 and thank you XD**

**cheekymadom: IKR XD Aubrey is just stubborn :3**

**Guest1: yeah, Bree XD just give in.**

**A/N: hey, guys. please check out A New York Love Story it's almost done :3 thank you for the support and please don't forget to leave reviews :3**

* * *

Beca went home from school and saw Nico sitting at a bench alone.

"Hey, Nics. why are you alone?" Beca asked.

"oh. I was just thinking. is all." Nico said as she stood up and grabbed her bag.

Beca and Nico walked home together.

"say, who was the blonde one in the classroom?" Nico asked.

Beca said "her name's Aubrey. she's a little intense sometimes but...she's actually sweet."

Nico nodded and when they got to Beca's apartment she asked "are you going to be okay by yourself?"

Nico nodded and Beca smiled and said "be safe."

Nico walked home and Beca threw herself to bed.

Beca groaned and thought "why did Nico move here? there are plenty of other schools...but why here?"

Beca snapped out of her thoughts and saw that she got a message from Aubrey.

_Aubrey: hey, I know it's kinda weird texting you this late but...I need your help...can you please stop by at my house :)_

Beca reread the text over and over again and thought "why would Aubrey want me to go to her place?"

Beca went to Aubrey's house anyway wearing a gray shirt and a dark blue jacket and denim jeans.

"I've never been to Aubrey's house before." Beca thought.

suddenly she saw Jesse just standing there.

"hey, Jess." Beca greeted.

"hey, Becs. what are you doing out here at night?" Jesse asked.

Beca laughed nervously and said "I'm just going to my friend's house."

Jesse nodded and said "well, be safe."

Beca smiled and kept walking. Beca arrived at Aubrey's house and rang the doorbell.

"who could be here at this time?" Aubrey groaned.

Aubrey opened the door and it was Beca.

"what are you doing here?" Aubrey asked tiredly.

Beca quirked her eyebrows and said "you told me to come here."

Aubrey widened her eyes and muttered "Stacie."

"I'm sorry about my step sister." Aubrey said.

Beca shook her head and said "nah. it's alright."

"if you want you can go in for awhile." Aubrey said shyly.

suddenly Stacie came and said "oh. I made you come here."

"why?" Beca asked curiously.

Stacie shrugged and sighed "I need your help in History."

"why didn't you just say so?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Beca went in and looked around and said "you have a great house."

"thanks." Stacie said with a smile.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and said "you could've just asked me for my help."

"nah...Beca is kinda better at teaching History." Stacie said with a shrug.

Aubrey sighed and went to the kitchen and saw Chloe cooking food.

"you didn't have to do that." Aubrey said.

Chloe giggled and said "it's the least I could do since you're letting me stay here."

Aubrey went back to the living room and saw Stacie and Beca having fun.

Aubrey became...jealous...again.

suddenly Beca looked at her and said "you should probably...button up."

Aubrey looked at her pajamas and blushed and scoffed "you perv."

Aubrey buttoned up her pajamas and Stacie said "please stay here for awhile, Becs."

"fine...but only until your parents came here." Beca said sternly.

Beca stood up and suddenly tripped and landed at Aubrey's chest.

"shit." Beca muttered.

Aubrey smacked Beca and scoffed "stop being a perv."

Aubrey went back to the kitchen and Beca blushed.

_"it seems like their parents aren't going back...I hope nothing happens to her parents...Aubrey's breasts are soft though...Mitchell, get a hold of yourself...you're better than this." Beca thought._

* * *

**please leave reviews :3 and this is more like a filler chapter abut I will make longer ones eventually :)~Nyan  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vahuene: hahahaha Beca is just THAT perverted ;) and thank you :3**

**Guest: Beca was destined to fall on Aubrey XD hahahah we sure do ;) awww...don't be sad probably I'll make more longer ones and thank you for the support :3**

**Guest: hahahaha XD**

**A/N: basically this story will never end XD I kept thinking of when it will end and his story is basically the lives of high school girls with a perverted friend XD but if you guys have an idea I'll be happy to use it :3**

* * *

the four girls were just talking at the living room and Beca was worried about Aubrey's parents.

"say, do you two want to stay here?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at Stacie with a confused face and asked "you mean like...sleep here?"

Stacie nodded and said "I'll lend some of my sleeping clothes for awhile."

Chloe smiled and hugged Stacie and said "of course I'll stay...my mom is probably doing a night shift right now."

Aubrey scoffed "what if mom and dad comes home?"

"I can explain myself, Aubrey." Stacie groaned.

"so, Beca, are you staying?" Chloe asked.

Chloe smiled at Beca and Beca groaned "fine. but you owe me."

Chloe chuckled and said "yeah. yeah."

"so, where will I sleep?" Beca asked.

"oh my god...it's my chance to sleep with her...Aubrey, stop...she'll never agree..." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey didn't realize she was blushing and Stacie smirked and said "you'll sleep at Aubrey's bed."

"I'll be good at the couch." Beca said sadly.

"you don't want to get caught by our parents...AT ALL." Stacie said nervously.

Beca sighed "if Aubrey want to then...yeah, sure."

Aubrey blushed and said "of course you can."

Chloe and Stacie smirked while Beca looked at Aubrey with a confused face.

"I mean...sure...whatever." Aubrey scoffed.

Beca went to Aubrey's bedroom and it was...girly.

Aubrey bit her bottom lip and scoffed "don't think of me as a preppy girl, alright?"

Beca saw a picture of Aubrey and a guy.

"who's this guy?" Beca asked pointing at the picture.

"he's Luke...you know, the leader of the basketball team." Aubrey sighed.

Beca nodded and Aubrey scoffed "you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"fine. but you have a rug so probably it's comfortable." Beca said.

suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Beca, here's the clothes I'm lending you." Stacie chimed.

Beca opened the door and Stacie bought shorts and a tank top.

"are you serious?" Beca asked.

"it's the only thing that's decent for you...if you want the nightgown I'll lend it to you." Stacie said shyly.

Beca shook her head and said "no. this is fine."

Beca took the clothes and closed the door.

Beca took her clothes off and Aubrey blushed and scoffed "shouldn't you change in the bathroom?"

"well, I'm too lazy. just don't look if you don't want." Beca said smugly.

Aubrey can't help but blush and look a Beca's pale skin along with her black bra and panties.

"what are you doing, Aubrey? just don't look." Aubrey thought.

Beca was done changing and positioned herself on the floor.

"you can't just let her sleep there on her own." Aubrey thought.

Aubrey sighed and said "you can sleep beside me."

Beca smirked and slept beside Aubrey.

Beca blushed and felt Aubrey's skin on her's.

"these shorts are too short...but her skin is so soft." Beca thought.

Beca turned around and saw Aubrey sleeping.

"shit...this is too close..." Beca thought.

Beca can't control the awkwardness that she's feeling and sighed.

_"well, it is Saturday tomorrow...holy shit...not her pajamas again...why do I keep staring at her breast?! shit...those lips are hot...stop it, Mitchell." Beca thought._

* * *

**alright guys, hoped you like this chapter and don't forget to check my other stories out :3 and please leave reviews :3 until next time  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vahuene: hahahaha IKR :3**

**Guest: pervy Beca will do a lot in this chapter =w=**

**cheekymadom: better read to find out ;)**

**A/N: guys, thank you for the support and I had an idea on how this story will end ;)~Nyu**

* * *

Beca felt something soft and round. she heard moans every time she gropes it.

"Beca..." she heard someone moan.

Beca opened her eyes slowly and saw her hand was on Aubrey's breast and she lets go of it immediately.

"crap. I'm dead..." Beca thought.

Aubrey groaned and slowly opened her eyes and asked "why are you looking at me like that?"

Beca was relieved and said "nothing. I was just...you know."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and stood up and muttered "pervert."

Beca stood up as well and thought "thank god...I hope she doesn't find out or anything."

Aubrey went downstairs and saw Stacie and Chloe making breakfast.

"morning, Bree. how was the night with Beca?" Stacie asked with a wink.

Aubrey looked confused and asked "what are you talking about?"

"is she good in bed?" Stacie asked with a smirk.

Aubrey blushed and thought "what did she mean? did Beca and I do it last night? no...Beca must've...probably that's why I'm feeling such pleasure down there."

"we didn't do anything...I swear." Aubrey said awkwardly.

Chloe giggled and asked suspiciously "care to explain...the moans last night?"

Aubrey gulped and asked "what...moans?"

"and what about your almost unbuttoned pajamas?" Stacie added.

Aubrey looked down at her pajamas and became flushed and buttoned them up.

Beca went down and tried not to get noticed but...it failed.

Aubrey glared at Beca and Beca froze and Aubrey asked angrily "what the hell did you do to me last night?"

Beca bit her bottom lip and said softly "I can't...control myself when I'm asleep so...that's why I do weird things sometimes..."

Aubrey can't help but blush and scoffed "you little perv."

"I am sorry though...I won't do it again..." Beca said sadly.

Stacie chuckled and ruffled Beca's hair and said "don't feel bad...Aubrey might change."

Aubrey huffed and sat down at the table with Chloe. Beca and Stacie followed and sat down to eat.

"this is really good." Beca said while still chewing her food.

Chloe laughed and said "thanks, Beca."

after they ate Stacie offered "you can take a quick shower here...if you want."

"nah, I'm good..." Beca said.

Chloe pouted and begged "please, Becs...you don't want people to think you're smelly, right?"

Beca sighed in defeat and said "fine. you owe me a lot."

Chloe giggled and saw Beca get a towel. Aubrey asked Chloe "how can you do that?"

"do what?" Chloe asked curiously.

"you seem to get Beca to do stuff she doesn't want to do." Aubrey said.

Chloe giggled and said with a wink "it's called...the Chloe charm."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and smiled.

Aubrey walked past the bathroom but something stopped her.

"you shoot me down but I won't fall I am Titanium."

"Beca was singing?!" Aubrey thought.

Aubrey listened closely and all of a sudden Beca opened the door and made Aubrey fall on her.

Beca blushed and Aubrey flushed.

Aubrey stood up immediately and Beca's towel almost fell.

"shit. I'm so sorry." Aubrey said.

Beca arranged her towel and said "it's fine. what were you doing anyway?"

Beca was still wet and water was dripping from her.

"I...um...was listening...to you sing." Aubrey said nervously.

Beca blushed and said "oh. I...have to put some clothes on now."

Beca went to Aubrey's room since her clothes were there.

_"what is wrong with me? I know better than this...but...she looks so flustered...No, Aubrey don't think of it like that...did we really do it last night...I feel something...like...lust." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**is this appropriate for high school students?! XD okay, I might change the rating to M in later chapters so, please leave reviews  
**

**~ Chocolat-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vahuene: hahahaha IKR and thanks :3 and pervy Aubrey is a rare sight to see =w=**

**Guest: hahahaha sure I'll change it and good point. Aubrey just wants to take control and well, Beca isn't going to let that happen ;) and here's the next chapter :3**

**Cheekymadom: glad you had a good laugh and thank you :)**

**A/N: changing this to M since this whole story is going to be pervy and sexy and smutty :3 hope you guys don't mind ;)~Nyan**

* * *

Beca came out of Aubrey's room wearing a red tank top and denim shorts and was combing her hair.

Aubrey blushed and thought "her body is so...sexy..."

Aubrey shook her head and tried to stop blushing and Beca caught her staring and asked "why are you staring?"

Aubrey froze and scoffed "I-I w-w-wasn't staring."

Beca smirked and kept combing her wet hair. Chloe went in the bathroom and Stacie said "don't stay in the shower too long, Chlo."

"yeah. yeah. I won't" Chloe chimed.

Beca knocked on the bathroom door and said "Chloe, may I come in...I forgot my hair clip."

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and asked "are you seriously going in there with my girlfriend naked?"

Beca glanced at Stacie with emotionless eyes and said "yeah...is that a problem?"

Stacie froze and Chloe unlocked the bathroom door.

"it's open, Becs." Chloe shouted.

Beca opened the door and saw Chloe relaxing at the tub. Beca rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

"you look relaxed." Beca said as she grabbed her yellow hair clip and combed in front of the mirror.

Chloe giggled and said "it's a tub, Becs. it's pretty comfortable I should say."

Beca playfully rolled her eyes and braided her hair.

"have fun in the tub, Chlo." Beca said as she opened the door.

but when Beca opened the door Aubrey fell on her...again.

"what the...? Aubrey?" Beca asked in shock.

Aubrey groaned and opened her eyes and felt her hands on Beca's chest.

Chloe tried to hide her laughter and deepen herself in the water.

Beca stood up immediately and hid her chest and whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"but Aubrey got cut off by Beca.

"it's fine." Beca muttered and went downstairs.

Aubrey looked at Chloe and Chloe said "now you know why her chest is big."

Aubrey closed the door and followed Beca and saw her outside sitting at the side of the street.

"Beca...I'm sorry." Aubrey said softly.

Beca had an angry pout on her face and said "now you know my secret..."

"it's not bad to be-" but Aubrey got cut off again.

"don't say it, Aubrey..." Beca said with an almost sad tone.

Aubrey sat beside Beca and said "it's okay if you use pads...but...I think your cute without it..."

Beca looked at Aubrey who was smiling at her and Beca blushed and said "t-thanks."

"don't tell this to anyone." Aubrey scoffed. Beca laughed and nodded.

Beca said "you too. don't tell this to anyone."

Aubrey smiled and went back in the house. Beca felt her cheeks heating up and she was smiling like an idiot.

_"she...complimented me...I think...her body...it's so warm...shut it, Mitchell...I can stare at her all day...crap...I'm in love." Beca thought._

* * *

**should I add drama and pervy stuff in it? :3 please leave reviews. it keeps me motivated and thank you for the support ;)  
**

**~ Chocolat-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vahuene: hehehehe :3 Beca is so confused XD**

**Cheekymadom: IKR :3**

**Guest (march 5): hahahaha yeah stahp it you're driving everyone crazy XD**

**Guest (march 6): you'll see it develop alright =w= XD and here's the next chapter ;)**

**A/N: all right...I know it's late to announce this but...the sequel to New York Love Story is here XD (self-promotions are hard) it's called It's always sunny in New York. please read it :3 thank you~nyan**

* * *

Beca and Chloe packed their stuff up and Chloe said "thanks, Stacie and Aubrey."

"you're welcome, babe." Stacie said as she kissed Chloe on the cheek.

Beca rolled her eyes and Aubrey scoffed "enough lady loving and go before my mom and dad sees you."

Beca and Chloe said goodbye to both of them and walked home.

"that's weird." Chloe said.

Beca glanced at her and gave her a confused look and asked "what's weird?"

"you didn't get mad at Aubrey for knowing your secret accidentally and when I did you didn't talk to me for a month." Chloe answered.

Beca blushed and stuttered "i-it's b-b-because..."

Chloe sighed and smirked at Beca and said "we have swimming classes at school tomorrow."

Beca froze and stopped walking and Chloe stopped as well and asked "do you want me to help you pick out a bathing suit or a swimsuit? I don't know what's the difference."

Beca looked at the ground and nodded and Chloe giggled and grabbed Beca's arm and went to a store where they sell swimsuits and bathing suits.

"here. try this." Chloe said as she picked out a blue one-piece.

Beca nodded and took it from Chloe's hands and went to the dressing room. Chloe waited for Beca but then got impatient and asked "are you done yet?"

Beca just whimpered and this alarmed Chloe. Chloe opened the dressing room and saw Beca sitting at the floor staring at the ground.

"are you alright?" Chloe asked.

"it...doesn't fit me." Beca whimpered. Chloe quirked her eyebrows and said "but it's XS already."

"tell me the truth, Becs." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca took a deep breath and sighed "it fits me but...it's a little loose."

Chloe patted Beca's back and said "I'll handle it. I know just the thing."

Chloe followed Beca home and Beca asked curiously "what's your plan?"

"I'm going to give you a massage." Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca froze and Chloe groped her from behind and Beca groaned "Chloe? what the...hell?"

Chloe kept massaging Beca's breast and with every move Beca moaned.

"it's said that when you massage boobs they grow." Chloe said with a wink.

Beca froze and Chloe kept massaging her chest and Beca got to the point where she doesn't want it anymore.

"please...stop..." Beca begged.

Chloe stopped and Beca scoffed "what the hell, Chloe?"

Chloe stuck her tongue out and said "you'll thank me in the future...I'll go now...see ya."

Chloe left and Beca just sighed. Beca placed her hand on her chest and froze.

"this is weird." Beca thought as her hands began to grope her breast...it's flat but...

Beca blushed and stopped and thought "what am I doing? I'll never have boobs like Chloe's or anyone...honestly."

Beca rested herself on her couch and slept for awhile.

meanwhile Stacie asked "so, do you have an outfit already?"

Aubrey froze and stuttered "o-o-ou-outfit?!"

"yeah...for the...you know...swimming class." Stacie answered.

Aubrey asked in shock "swimming class?!"

Stacie nodded and Aubrey said shyly "I-I d-d-don't have a...swimsuit."

Stacie ruffled her step-sister's hair and laughed "that's fine. leave it to me."

their parents were glad seeing them both getting along.

Stacie went in her room with Aubrey and asked "what's your cup size?"

Aubrey gave Stacie a disgusted look and Stacie rolled her eyes and immediately took her shirt off.

"Stacie! what the hell?!" Aubrey scolded as she crossed her arms.

Aubrey was just wearing a green laced bra and Stacie ordered "take off the bra now."

"what?!" Aubrey asked.

Stacie rolled her her eyes and unhooked Aubrey's bra and it revealed Aubrey's chest. Aubrey shrieked and Stacie already did the measuring and said "36 B"

Stacie rolled her measuring tape and said "you should put your bra on."

Aubrey hooked her bra and scoffed "why did you do that?"

Stacie noticed that Aubrey was blushing and teased "stop blushing, Aubrey...you don't want incest to happen."

Aubrey wore her shirt and scoffed "I hate you."

Stacie sat down at the floor and placed her sewing kit on the table.

"what are you doing?" Aubrey asked curiously.

Stacie said "well. I'm making your swimsuit for tomorrow and instead of buying and get embarrassed I decided to make you one."

Aubrey smiled and hugged Stacie and said "thank you, Stacie."

Stacie smirked and said smugly "that's what I deserve."

Aubrey playfully smacked Stacie at the side and scoffed "THAT'S for taking my bra off."

Aubrey stood up and glanced at Stacie and said shyly "a-a-and t-t-thank you."

Aubrey left Stacie's room and Stacie smiled and muttered "don't mention it...little sister."

_"I wonder what Beca looks like in a swimsuit...stop it, Posen...but she's so...cute..." Aubrey thought._

* * *

**wow, for the past few days I like making long chapters XD maybe this is going to make me make more long chapters in the future ;) hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave reviews :)  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cheekymadom: hahahaha sure ;)**

**Guest: hehehehe better watch out =w=**

**Guest: well, here it is XD hahaha thank you :) and I do have a Tumblr. it's on my profile ;)**

**Vahuene: hahahaha thanks :)**

**A/N: well, I don't know how many chapters left but I'm having fun with this story XD I can actually relate to this and all. thank you guys for the support and please leave reviews :3**

* * *

Aubrey and Stacie went to school together and Stacie asked "you brought your swimsuit, right?"

Aubrey glared at Stacie and scoffed "of course I did. I don't forget things that easily."

when they got to school they left their bags at the classroom and went to the lockers.

Stacie took off her uniform and Chloe hugged her from behind and said "you look cute today."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and glanced at Beca who was just sitting there frowning.

"what's up?" Aubrey asked.

Beca jumped and blushed and stuttered "w-w-what are y-y-you d-d-doing here, Aubrey?"

"we go to school together." Aubrey answered.

"Aubrey, put your swimsuit on...we'll be late." Stacie shouted as she left.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and took off her uniform. Beca blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"Beca, why aren't you changing?" Aubrey asked as she puts her uniform in the locker.

Beca didn't answer and Aubrey went to the showers and Beca thought "her body is...like a model...get a hold of yourself, Mitchell..."

Beca stood up and Aubrey came out wearing her swimsuit. Aubrey was still adjusting it and Beca blushed.

"how do I look?" Aubrey asked with a wink.

Beca stuttered "y-y-you look f-f-fine."

Aubrey giggled and scoffed "so, stop looking, pervert."

Aubrey asked "so, do you want help on your hair?"

Beca nodded and took off her uniform and Aubrey blushed and thought "d-d-did her breast...became a l-l-little big?"

Beca sighed and went to the showers. Aubrey waited for Beca and Beca shouted "Aubrey, you can wait outside..."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and waited outside. a minute later Beca came out and Aubrey blushed.

"she's so...cute..." Aubrey thought.

Beca blushed and thought "why is she staring...?"

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts and scoffed "I'll braid your hair."

Aubrey braided Beca's hair and Beca said "you know...you look beautiful..."

Aubrey blushed and said "done. now, let's go."

Aubrey and Beca went out and saw Stacie and Chloe waving at them. Beca and Aubrey went to them and Chloe said "you look so cute, Beca."

Beca smiled and Stacie didn't hesitate to grope Beca's breast.

"St-Stacie...?" Beca asked in shock.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and Stacie said "wow, you grown a little bit."

Stacie stopped and Beca scoffed "what's with you two and boobs? especially mine."

Chloe giggled and said "because...you're developing and we want to help."

"okay, Chloe versus...Stacie." the coach said.

Chloe and Stacie smirked at each other and Stacie said "you're going down, Beale."

Chloe said "it's so on." Chloe and Stacie stood up and went to the pool.

"3...2...1...swim." as the coach whistled. Chloe and Stacie went in the water and swam.

"Chloe is pretty good." Aubrey said.

Beca kept watching and said "yeah, Stacie is too."

it ended up being a tie and Chloe and Stacie got off the water.

"you just got lucky..." Chloe said with a smirk and Stacie playfully rolled her eyes.

"next, Aubrey and Beca..." the coach announced.

Beca blushed and Aubrey glanced at her and observed her body and thought "she can swim...? crap...that swimsuit is pretty tight...I can see every inch of her..."

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts and followed Beca to the pool.

"I bet Beca is going to win." Chloe said while glaring playfully at Stacie.

"I bet Aubrey will..." Stacie said with a smirk.

when the coach whistled Aubrey and Beca dived in and Aubrey knew Beca was fast and thought "wow. she's a great swimmer..."

Beca came in first and someone handed her a towel. "thanks." Beca muttered as she wiped herself off.

Chloe smirked and said "pay up, baby."

Stacie rolled her eyes and gave Chloe 5 dollars.

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "you were betting?"

Chloe giggled and stood up and hugged Beca and said "yeah. don't worry. but you were really good out there."

Aubrey was wiping herself off at the corner and Beca went to her but the floor was wet so she slipped.

Beca slipped on Aubrey's crotch...wait what?! Aubrey blushed and scoffed "get off me now, pervert."

Beca immediately stood up and blushed and stuttered "I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry..."

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "what do you want anyway?"

"I just want to say that..." Beca stopped and was lost and can't stop blushing.

Aubrey thought "she's so wet...stop, Aubrey...but...something down there is...twitching..."

Aubrey snapped out of her thoughts and scoffed "spit it out, Mitchell."

Beca froze and said shyly "I just want to say that...you look beautiful in that swimsuit..."

Aubrey blushed and crawled to her and Beca thought "shit. this is too close for me...is she...?"

Beca felt Aubrey's wet lips on hers and Beca thought "thank goodness people left already..."

Beca deepened the kiss and pushed Aubrey to the corner and kept kissing her.

suddenly Stacie came and said "Beca, Aubrey, let's go...we're going home..."

Stacie saw Beca and Aubrey on each other and stared at her. Stacie squealed "OMG. you two were doing it."

Aubrey stood up and blushed and stuttered "n-n-no w-w-we weren't."

Beca stood up as well and didn't say anything and just looked at the ground.

"fine. but we have to go now." Stacie said with a giggle as she gave them both their uniform.

Aubrey and Beca went to the lockers and Beca glanced at Aubrey's body and blushed and thought "did we really...?"

after Aubrey and Beca wore their uniform they saw Stacie and Chloe grinning at them.

"what's with the creepy smiles?" Aubrey scoffed.

Chloe giggled and said "oh nothing..."

_"I can't get that event out of my head...her lips were so soft...and wet...stop it, Mitchell...damnit..." Beca thought_

* * *

**that was longer than I expected XD I don't know how to make sex scenes and stuff so it might be hard to put smut :/ but I hope you liked this chapter and please leave reviews :3 **

**~Chocolat-chan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vahuene: hahahaha thank you and yeah after 18 chapters XD hehehehe thanks :3**

**cheekymadom: yeah XD and IKR after like 18 chapters XD**

**A/N: I'm in a good mood today :3 and it's because she replied to my text XD alright, please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

Beca went to school thinking of what happened yesterday and suddenly she bumped in to someone.

"I'm sorry..." Beca groaned as she stood up.

Beca opened her eyes and saw that it was Aubrey.

"Beca...?" Aubrey whimpered.

Beca froze when Aubrey said her name and helped her stand up.

Aubrey hugged Beca and tears were streaming down her face.

"what's going on?" Beca thought.

Aubrey hugged Beca tighter and mumbled "please...help me..."

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "what do you need?"

"I...forgot my...lunch..." Aubrey mumbled.

Beca groaned in frustration and asked "are you serious?!"

Aubrey unfolded her arms and nodded and scoffed "I need to eat, you know."

Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed Aubrey's arm and ran to her house.

"she's pretty...fast...well, I mean what would you expect from a short person..." Aubrey thought.

when they got there Beca knocked on the door and suddenly Aubrey realized something.

"oh no...I forgot about my parents...great job, Posen..." Aubrey thought.

the door opened and it was her mom...

"hello, Mrs. Posen..." Beca greeted with a smile.

Mrs. Posen smiled at her and asked "Aubrey forgot her lunch, didn't she?"

Aubrey blushed in embarrassment and stuttered "t-t-that's en-enough m-mom..."

Mrs. Posen laughed and asked Beca "so, what's your name, sweetie?"

"I'm Beca. Beca Mitchell..." Beca stated.

Mrs. Posen nodded and went in the house to get Aubrey's lunch.

"thanks, Mrs. Posen." Beca said as she gave Aubrey her lunch.

Mrs. Posen waved goodbye and Beca grabbed Aubrey's arm again and ran to school.

"come on, we'll be late." Beca panted.

when they got there they were exhausted and Aubrey panted "th-thank...y-you."

Beca smirked and Stacie asked "where were you two?"

"we just..." but Aubrey got cut off by Stacie.

Stacie gave Aubrey a disgusted look and Chloe greeted "hey, guys...sorry, I'm late

"don't tell me you did it..." Stacie said shaking her head slowly.

Aubrey blushed and suddenly the teacher came.

"alright, class...I have an announcement." the teacher announced.

the teacher took a deep breath and said "our class picture will be taken today and well...we all better get ready."

everyone in class were combing their hair, putting powder and just putting perfume.

"it's kinda stupid on why people put perfume and it's just a picture." Beca said as she watched Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie.

Chloe chuckled and said "I know right. basically they think that their scent will be on the picture..."

"that's a pretty good reason..." Stacie said.

Aubrey kept combing her hair and Beca said "you know, Aubrey, your mom's pretty nice..."

"you went home again?" Stacie asked curiously.

Aubrey froze and said nervously "um...yeah..."

"why? did you forget your lunch again?" Stacie guessed.

Aubrey nodded and scoffed "I needed Beca's help so...I don't want to be alone outside."

Beca chuckled and stood up and said "let's go. I think the camera guy is here..."

Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey followed Beca to the gym and sat down on the bleachers.

_"only a few weeks and it's going to be prom...prom? prom?! shit. should I ask Aubrey out? shit. this is bad..." Beca thought._

* * *

**alright, it's a little short but I got lazy XD and please leave reviews :3 they help and thank you for the support :3  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vahuene: Ik I can't wait to see what she'll do :3 awwww...but at least you can be with "food" I mean that's the best date you can ever have XD nah...I'm kidding...hope you have fun though :3**

**Guest: It's the proposal everyone is looking forward to XD well, here's the next chapter :3**

**A/N: should this have a sequel or nah? because I had an idea and everyone is in college and Beca as usual is clumsy and shit XD please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

Beca was eating cinnamon rolls at lunch and Chloe asked "that's your lunch?"

Beca huffed and scoffed "yeah, it is. what's wrong with that?"

Chloe giggled and said "nothing. you really need help in the kitchen..."

"me and Chloe could help you. I'm pretty good at the kitchen myself." Stacie said proudly.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and suddenly Chloe said "so, prom is almost here..."

Beca froze and continued eating and Stacie asked Aubrey "who will you take to prom?"

Beca glanced at Aubrey and Aubrey scoffed "I'm not going."

"you know, that can't happen, Bree..." Chloe said with a laugh.

Chloe glanced at Beca and smirked and Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed "I'm not going as well...besides...who will I take out anyway...?"

after classes Aubrey and Beca were the ones who got home first.

"say, Stacie...?" Chloe called.

Stacie glanced and asked her "what is it, Chlo?"

Chloe took a deep breath and said "I know we both are girlfriends for like 9 months and well..."

Chloe stopped and Stacie nodded and squealed "of course. I'll go with you to prom...I thought I was the one asking you..."

Chloe kissed Stacie passionately and after the kiss Chloe said "I love you..."

"I love you too, Chlo..." Stacie said.

Beca was walking Aubrey home and Beca asked "so, who are you taking to prom?"

Aubrey glared at her and scoffed "I told you I'm not going..."

"that wouldn't be fun, would it?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Aubrey blushed and thought "is she going to ask me out? No...does she really want to be with me?"

Beca stopped and stuttered "I-I-I l-l-love..."

but before Beca could finish her sentence Aubrey lifted her chin and kissed her.

"wait...is this happening again? oh my god...her lips are so soft..." Beca thought.

after the kiss Beca opened her eyes...it wasn't a dream...it was real.

"d-d-don't look at m-m-me like that y-y-you, idiot." Aubrey scoffed.

Beca blushed and smiled shyly and continued walking and they were there.

"Beca...I love you too." Aubrey said softly and went inside her house.

Beca blushed and suddenly she saw Chloe walking Stacie home.

"hey, Becs...what are you doing here?" Chloe asked curiously.

Stacie smirked and said smugly "you took my sister home, didn't you?"

Beca froze and ran and Stacie followed her. Beca was literally being chased on the front lawn by Stacie and Aubrey was staring outside from a window.

suddenly Beca tripped on Stacie and Aubrey became jealous...

Beca felt something round on her hands and thought "shit. I did it again..."

Stacie moaned and Beca immediately let go and stood up and blushed.

Stacie stood up as well and smirked and said "you got to hold mine...I get to hold yours..."

Beca froze and stuttered "w-w-what?!"

Stacie's agility was fast that she caught Beca and groped her breast...

"St-Stacie...w-w-we're i-in p-p-public..." Beca whimpered.

and Chloe smirked at Stacie and joined her.

"Ch-Chloe...?" Beca whimpered.

Chloe began tickling Beca and Beca was giggling and saying "stop...please..."

Aubrey went down and scoffed "you both know better than this..."

Stacie stopped and lets Beca go and Beca went beside Aubrey.

"you're just jealous, sister..." Stacie said with a smirk.

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "I-I-I'm n-n-not jealous..."

Chloe giggled and said "well, me and Becs...better go home...it's getting pretty late..."

Chloe grabbed Beca's arm and left awkwardly.

"why the hell are you harassing my girlfr-I mean Beca..." Aubrey said and blushed...

Stacie let out a laugh and said "you're so adorable, Bree...you are really flustered and shit..."

Aubrey glared at her and scoffed "shut up..."

"spit it out, Mitchell..." Chloe ordered.

Beca blushed and said shyly "we kissed...once...and twice...I don't know..."

Chloe chuckled and asked "hey, can I stay at your house? my mom isn't home and it's boring there..."

Beca nodded and said "yeah, sure..."

_"if only I wasn't so clumsy...if only I wasn't this awkward...I love her and I want to take her to prom..." Beca thought._

* * *

**A/N: alright...5 chapters left :3 and it's done :( but...don't worry this might have a sequel :3 and please leave reviews :3**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Vahuene: no one will resist Beca's awkwardness XD yeah sure :3 I'll make it eventually :3**

**Cheekymadom: IKR XD**

**A/N: alright, not to spoil anything but...you know what's going to happen in this chapter XD please leave reviews :3~Nyan**

* * *

Beca did a note while Chloe was helping her at the apartment.

"what do you think I should write, Chlo?" Beca asked with an excited tone.

Chloe chuckled and said "you sound excited...well, it shouldn't be cheesy...and it shouldn't be corny but...it should be proper..."

Beca nodded and wrote her letter. Chloe smiled and thought "I have never seen her like this..."

meanwhile at Stacie's house...

"are you really not going to prom?!" Stacie asked in shock.

Aubrey glared at her and scoffed "yeah...is that a problem?"

"uh...yeah...because it's prom...we're seniors for fucks sake..." Stacie said as she threw her hands in the air.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed "I'm still not going."

"come on...please...I'm going to make you a dress..." Stacie offered.

Aubrey stared at her taller sister who was pouting and Aubrey sighed in defeat and groaned "fine...but...who am I going to ask out?"

"you don't have to worry about that." Stacie said with a grin.

meanwhile back at Beca's apartment...

"Finally I'm done." Beca shouted.

Chloe giggled and asked "may I read it?"

Beca blushed and scoffed "no. You can't this is TOP SECRET."

Chloe pinched Beca's cheeks and Beca glared at her and scoffed "don't do that again."

Chloe smirked and said "you can't make me..."

Chloe attacked Beca and tickled her and Beca was laughing non-stop.

"Chloe...st-stop...hahaha." Beca said and Chloe kept tickling her.

"you better let me read your letter, then..." Chloe offered as she kept tickling Beca.

"fine...fine...you win...now...stop." Beca whimpered.

Beca wiped her tears of joy and Chloe took the letter and read it and grinned.

Beca flushed and covered her face with her hand and Chloe squealed.

"this is so cute, Beca...I guarantee that Aubrey will go to prom with you..."

Beca blushed and Chloe offered "so, do you want me to pick out a dress for you?"

Beca quirked her eyebrows and asked "can't I just wear a tuxedo?"

Chloe laughed and said "you have got to be kidding me? No I won't let you wear anything ridiculous..."

Beca widened her eyes and stuttered "n-n-no I'm n-not w-w-wearing a dr-dress."

Chloe rolled her eyes and said "look, Beca you are going to wear a dress even though you will like it or not."

Beca froze and Chloe said "we're going shopping on Thursday, okay?"

"fine...but we won't pick anything girly as fuck, okay?" Beca scoffed.

Chloe chuckled and said "of course...but...at least you get to wear a dress..."

Beca rolled her eyes and helped Chloe do the housework...suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"who could that be?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca opened the door and it was...Jesse.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Beca asked curiously.

Jesse sighed and begged "Becs, please let me take you to my prom..."

Beca rolled her eyes and asked "why? We don't go to the same school either..."

"I know but this time...they allow outsiders..." Jesse said in a less convincing tone.

Beca sighed and shook her head slowly and said "look, you're a nice guy but..."

Jesse quirked his eyebrows and asked "but...what?"

Chloe sighed "Jesse, she's telling you that she's already going to ask someone out..."

Beca nodded at Jesse and Jesse asked "may I ask who?"

Beca smiled shyly and said "sh-she's the bl-blonde girl you m-met."

Jesse smiled like a dork and hugged Beca and Beca groaned "I don't do hugs..."

Jesse chuckled and immediately unwrapped himself from Beca.

"so...when are you going to ask her...?" Jesse asked curiously.

Beca frozed and laughed nervously...

_"shit...with my social awkwardness...I might never ask her out..." Beca thought._

* * *

**A/N: well...few more weeks and I will be crying and be emotional and it will affect my writing so please...bear with me :3 thank you all so much for the support and please leave reviews :3**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Vahuene: thanks and hahaha at least you get to wear what you like XD and yeah Beca's social awkwardness is too adorable to reject ;)**

**Cheekymadom: well, wait no longer it's here :3**

**Guest: me too ^.^ please enjoy this chapter :3**

**A/N: I really do want to apologize for the long wait and I think there are only two chapters left :3 so...please enjoy this chapter everyone ^.^**

* * *

the next day Beca and Chloe went to school early and Chloe was excited to see what Beca is going to do.

Beca went to the classroom and slid a note in Aubrey's desk and Chloe asked curiously "what are you trying to pull here, Mitchell?"

Beca smirked and said "you'll see, Beale..."

Chloe smiled and suddenly Beca left the classrooms and went to the lockers.

"wh-what are you doing, Beca?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca slid in another note but this time...in Aubrey's locker...

but when Chloe was about to talk the bell rang and Beca said in shock "the bell rang already?!"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and ran back to the classroom.

"B-Beca wh-what's the rush?!" Chloe asked as she tried to keep up with Beca.

Beca didn't answer but instead she smiled and when they went to the classroom the plan Beca made was starting.

Stacie's eyes was sparkling because of the note Aubrey received.

"that's so sweet!" Stacie squealed as she hugged her sister.

Aubrey blushed and reread the note...

_Dear Aubrey,_

_you might be wondering...what is a note doing here? well, you better find all three...this is just the first one..._

_Sincerely yours,_

_ your secret admirer._

suddenly Stacie saw Chloe and Beca peeking from outside of the door.

Stacie walked up to them and greeted "hello Beca and Chloe!"

Beca jumped and and hid behind Chloe and Chloe laughed nervously.

suddenly Aubrey came and showed the note and asked "do you both know who gave me this?"

Beca pretended to not know and answered "No...I mean we just got here..."

Chloe nodded and Aubrey sighed and suddenly their teacher came and everyone went back to their seats.

when Beca went to her table she found a pink note and read it and it said:

_hey, meet me at the gymnasium later...I'm going to ask you something._

_From: Nico_

Beca glanced at Nico who waved at her and thought "I hope she isn't going to ask what I think she's going to ask..."

after an hour the bell rang and Aubrey went to her locker and Chloe noticed that Beca went to the gymnasium.

when Chloe was about to follow Beca. Aubrey stopped her.

"um...Chlo, do you think it's Beca who is writing these?" Aubrey asked as she showed her the note.

Chloe never lied before and suddenly Stacie came and squealed "oooh another one?!"

Chloe took the note and read it:

_so, you found the second note...well, you're eager to see me, huh? okay, you'll see me after school...you know, I'll walk you home..._

_Sincerely yours,_

_your secret admirer._

Chloe almost chuckled and Aubrey asked "so, do you think Beca wrote this?"

"um...why would she write stuff like this...?" Chloe said nervously.

Aubrey sighed "you do have a point..."

"speaking of Beca...where is she?" Stacie asked curiously.

meanwhile at the gymnasium...

"Nico! you said you wanted to talk!" Beca called as she searched for Nico in the gymnasium.

suddenly Nico appeared and leaned on the wall and said "you maybe wondering why I called you here..."

Beca nodded and said "um...yeah...but...if it's about prom...I'm not going with you..."

Nico widened her eyes and asked "wh-what?! wh-why?! who will take you to prom?"

"um...nobody asked me out...but I asked someone...out." Beca said shyly as she looked down at the ground.

Nico looked devastated and asked "wh-who...did you ask to go...with...you...?"

Beca didn't want to tell her but suddenly Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe came.

"B-Beca!" Chloe called. Beca turned around and Nico already knew the answer.

"I-It's...Aubrey...isn't it...?" Nico guessed.

Aubrey widened her eyes and blushed and Beca said "of course not...I mean she won't accept..."

"then, why won't you go with me?!" Nico asked angrily as her tears fell from her face.

Beca bit her bottom lip and Stacie whispered to Aubrey "it's your chance, little sis..."

"I don't want to go with you because...you're my best friend, Nico!" Beca said.

Nico's eyes lit up and Beca nodded and Aubrey walked up to Beca and gave Beca a note.

Beca stared at Aubrey and Nico walked out and Stacie blocked her way and smirked.

Beca knew that note was hers and Aubrey scoffed "you think you can get away that easy, Mitchell?"

Beca blushed and asked nervously "h-h-how did you kn-know?"

Aubrey looked at the side to hide her blushing face and scoffed "who else likes me other than Chloe and Stacie?"

Beca stared at her and took the chance to ask her "um...this wasn't really what...I planned." Beca started.

Chloe and Stacie's eyes sparkled at the scene and Beca gave Aubrey the third and final note.

Aubrey unfold the note and read it and it said:

_Dear Aubrey,_

_yup, you guessed it right...it's me Beca and I just want to say that..._

but while Aubrey was reading the note Beca kissed her.

Beca slowly pulled away and said "I just want to say that I love you and...will you go to prom...with me...?"

Aubrey blushed and hid it from Beca and scoffed "you better make sure it's worth it, Mitchell."

Beca smiled and hugged Aubrey and Stacie sighed in relief "I thought my sister will be stubborn there for a second..."

"st-stop hugging me..." Aubrey scoffed with a pout.

Beca giggled and Stacie and Chloe walked up to them and Chloe said "I'm so proud for the both of you."

Stacie hugged Beca and squealed "please take care of my stubborn little sister."

Beca laughed and Chloe suggested "how about me and Beca buy dresses and we won't tell you what we'll wear...you know, for surprise..."

Stacie smiled at her girlfriend and said "that sounds like a Chloe-ish plan..."

Chloe pouted playfully and asked "what does that mean?"

Stacie patted Chloe's head and Chloe glared at her playfully and Beca teased "you both better turn down before Chloe becomes wet."

Chloe blushed and scolded Beca "d-don't make jokes like that, Mitchell."

Chloe smacked Beca playfully and Aubrey said "I agree with the plan..."

"I would love to see Beca in some kind of skirt or something." Aubrey added with a giggle.

Beca blushed and stuttered "dr-dress?!"

"well, of course, sweetie...you don't want to embarrass yourself, do you?" Stacie said with a chuckle.

Beca gulped and looked even more pale and Aubrey quirked her eyebrows and asked curiously "will she be alright?"

Chloe chuckled and said "she's fine...she's just...not used to dresses...that's all..."

Beca just stared at fear and fainted.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! ALL THE TRAILERS ARE KILLING ME! IT'S TO HARD TO HANDLE XD**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Vahuene: hehehe thanks :3 and hope you had a great night :3**

**Guest: IKR XD the moment that we've all been waiting for has come XD those trailers are killing me over and over again (physically alive. emotionally dead XD)**

**Cheekymadom: yeah finally XD and thank you :3**

**A/N: 1 more super long chapter (maybe) to go and this is done :3 and then I'll get on to another project :3 (sorry guys, no sequel for this one XD)**

* * *

Chapter 23: Dress Hunting

Beca was sleeping and suddenly someone tackled her.

"Beca, wake up!" it was Chloe waking her up. Beca opened her eyes and pushed Chloe to the ground.

"ow! what was that for?!" Chloe groaned as she stood up and prepared her hands.

Beca widened her eyes and pleaded "please...don't..."

Chloe smirked and tickled Beca and Beca laughed "st-stop it..."

"you dropped me on the bed, Beca...and you're going to pay." Chloe said as she tickled Beca even more.

suddenly Chloe stopped and Beca was out of breath and Chloe muttered "shit. we won't have time to pick our dresses for our prom."

Beca widened her eyes and groaned "I am not going..."

Chloe glared at her and carried her to the shower.

"you need to get ready, Becs." Chloe ordered.

Beca just looked at Chloe and looked away and Chloe teased "if you don't buy a dress today...I'll tell Aubrey to go with Benji."

Beca jumped and looked at Chloe and said "hell no...I am not going to lose to that blonde magic dork."

Beca stripped and Chloe smirked as Beca got in the tub.

"why are you still in here?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe chuckled in response and shook her head and said "it's been a long time since I'm watching you take a shower."

Beca looked at her with a disgusted face and said "you are the creepiest friend that I ever had."

Chloe laughed and suddenly her phone rang and it was Stacie.

"hey, Stace, what's up?" Chloe asked cheerfully as usual.

"well, I'm just checking if you got Beca out of bed..." Stacie teased.

Beca glared at Chloe and said "hey! I'm a heavy sleeper, okay?"

Stacie chuckled and asked playfully "are you both in the shower? I can't believe Chloe is cheating on me."

Beca became red and Chloe laughed and said "oh, babe, I will never cheat on you."

"I know, babe...well, gotta go...I love you." Stacie said.

Chloe smiled and said "I love you too, babe."

Stacie hung up and Beca sighed "thank goodness you didn't do the whole "you hang-up...no you hang-up" thing."

Chloe giggled and said "well, we almost did it..."

Chloe suddenly realized that time was passing and said "it's time to get out of the tub, Becs."

Beca pouted and scoffed "I don't want to."

Chloe rolled her eyes and begged "please, Becs...I'll buy you any type of food you want..."

Beca smirked and asked for confirmation "really...?"

Chloe nodded eagerly and Beca grabbed her robe and wore it and went to her bedroom.

Chloe checked her wallet and thought "shit...I don't have enough money..."

Beca wore a red checkered plaid along with combat boots and skinny jeans.

"let's go...I'm starving." Beca said as she marched out of her apartment and Chloe ran after her.

Chloe and Beca went to the mall and Chloe dragged Beca to a lingerie shop.

"Ch-Chloe?! wha-what are we d-doing here?!" Beca asked with a flustered tone.

suddenly the woman who works there giggled and said "you don't need to be embarrassed with your girlfriend here."

Beca froze and blushed and Chloe giggled and said "she's not my girlfriend, ma'm...she's just my really close friend."

the woman frowned and sighed "but...you both look cute together..."

Chloe took out her phone and showed a picture of Beca kissing Aubrey to the woman.

"h-h-how did y-you get that?!" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe glanced at Beca and said "well, you both were cute grinding to each others lady bits so...I took a picture..."

"awwww...you both are cute in this picture. my name is Bonnie by the way." the woman said with a smile.

Beca, who is still traumatized that Chloe takes pictures of her and Aubrey making-out, was dragged by Chloe inside the shop.

"so, what do you think about this?" Chloe asked as she picked out a red laced lingerie.

Beca blushed and Bonnie chuckled and said "then, try it out ma'm."

Chloe nodded and went to the changing room and said shyly "um...Beca...can you please come here too?"

Beca was about to speak but Bonnie pushed her inside.

Beca bumped into a almost naked Chloe and got a little too close with her.

"B-Beca, y-you're too cl-close..." Chloe moaned.

Beca moved backward and said shyly "I'm sorry..."

Chloe always got physically and emotionally close with Beca but...she wasn't used to tight spaces especially with Beca.

"d-don't apologize, Becs...it's fine..." Chloe said calmly.

Beca smiled and Chloe changed into the red laced bra she picked out and Beca already knows that Chloe's hot, beautiful and kind but...she's just a sister to her.

Chloe adjusted the straps and asked "how do I look?"

Beca bit her bottom lip and said "you look nice, Chlo..."

Chloe giggled and ruffled the brunette's hair and teased "is the legendary badass Mitchell complimenting me?"

Beca glared at her and scoffed "no. I was just trying to be nice."

Chloe giggled and got dressed again and bought the one she wants.

"you know, Mitchell, I think you should have one too." Chloe suggested.

Chloe picked out a black laced lingerie with a small red ribbon on the middle of the bra and Beca blushed.

"wh-what?! I'm f-f-fine...with my underwear..." Beca said shyly.

Chloe smirked and pushed Beca to the dressing room.

"Ch-Chloe?! what are you doing?! I don't even want to-" but it was too late.

Chloe waited outside and Beca knew she won't get away with this and Chloe asked "are you done, Becs?"

Beca was scared to come out but she did it anyway. when she came out Chloe's smile grew wider.

Chloe jumped at Beca and squealed "you look so cute and hot."

Beca became flustered and stuttered "Ch-Chloe, get off m-me."

Beca tried to push Chloe but she failed and Bonnie chuckled at the two girls' antics and at the end Beca ended up buying the lingerie.

meanwhile at Stacie and Aubrey's house...

"so...what color should your dress be?" Stacie asked curiously.

Aubrey looked at her and said "maybe...green..."

Stacie smiled and got her sewing machine and did the dresses.

meanwhile at the mall...

Chloe was picking out dresses and Beca groaned "Chlo, I'm starving."

Chloe picked out a blue dress that was above leg length.

"th-that's beautiful." Beca said.

"I'm going to try it out. while, I'm doing that...you can eat something." Chloe said as she gave Beca 20 dollars.

Beca nodded and went to the food court and searched for food and suddenly she saw Nico eating with a short haired redhead.

"hey, Nico, what are you doing here?" Beca asked awkwardly.

Nico glared at her and scoffed "oh nothing...I'm just here with my girlfriend...Maki..."

Beca smiled and said "congratulations to you both."

Maki smiled and said "you're welcome, Beca."

Beca nodded and went to another table to eat and went back to the store Chloe was in.

when Beca looked up she saw Chloe twirling around with the new dress she picked out.

Beca's jaw almost dropped and stuttered "y-you look beautiful."

Chloe giggled and said shyly "thanks, Beca. now, it's your turn."

Beca widened her eyes at the dress Chloe picked out for her.

"b-b-but that's too short!" Beca stuttered.

Chloe pouted and went closer to her and pleaded "please, Becs, do this for Aubrey..."

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat "fine...but you owe me..."

Beca grabbed the dress from Chloe and went to the dressing room and waited for Beca.

Beca went out of the room and twirled around and asked "how do I look?"

Chloe's eyes sparkled and hugged Beca and squealed "you're so cute!"

Beca rolled her eyes and groaned "let go of me, Chlo..."

Chloe giggled and lets Beca go and Beca said "I think I'm alright with this..."

Chloe nodded and agreed as well and bought it and went home with Beca.

as Beca went in her apartment Chloe and ran past her and landed on Beca's couch.

"aren't you going home, Chlo?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe was already asleep and Beca chuckled and went to her bedroom and rested as well.

meanwhile at Stacie and Aubrey's house. Stacie was done and Aubrey was already asleep. Stacie smiled and carried Aubrey to her bed and slept with her.

_"this is going to be the most memorable prom ever." Stacie thought._

* * *

**A/: that was long XD :3 please leave reviews and I'll see you all next time ;)  
**

**~Chocolat-chan**


	24. Chapter 24

**becs: awwww thanks :) and I'm glad you're looking forward to my stories :3**

**Cheekymadom: coincidence? I think not XD**

**A/N: sorry, this came out longer than expected but come on guys who can focus on writing when pitch perfect 2 is coming out? so much Bechloe and stuff that will make you explode so yeah um...enjoy this second to the last chapter :3~nyu**

* * *

"it's tonight. it's going to be the most memorable night. I'm not going to fuck this up." Beca thought.

Beca woke up to a delicious smell of pancakes in the morning. who's cooking in my kitchen?

when Beca left her bedroom she saw Chloe cooking pancakes while dancing to a song she's listening on her phone.

Chloe was wearing a bright blue tank top along with denim shorts while her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

Chloe took her left earphone off and greeted "morning, shorty, are you ready for tonight?"

Beca playfully rolled her eyes and sat down and said "I'm nervous. but, I'm kinda okay."

Chloe placed the stack of pancakes on the table and Beca felt bad since Chloe did this for her and she didn't do anything to thank her back.

Chloe was about to reach the maple syrup and Beca said "hey, Chlo, thanks."

Chloe stopped and faced her with a confused look and asked "for what, Beca?"

"well, for you know...doing all of this. I owe you so much." Beca said sincerely.

Chloe smiled and said "don't mention it, Becs. you're my best friend and it's my job to take care of you, right?"

Chloe placed the bottle of maple syrup at the table and Beca stood up and hugged Chloe and Chloe smiled and hugged Beca back.

"when did you turn into a sappy Dj?" Chloe teased with a chuckle.

Beca glared at her and scoffed "this is a one time thing, Beale."

Chloe ruffled Beca's hair and chuckled and felt Beca let go.

"let's eat, Mitchell." Chloe said with a cheerfull tone and sat down at the table along with Beca.

Beca grabbed a piece and poured the maple syrup on the pancake.

"you don't put butter?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca looked at Chloe curiously and shook her head and asked "why? it doesn't taste THAT good with butter."

Chloe looked like she was going to lose it and suddenly her phone rang.

"it's probably Stacie." Chloe said as went a little distant from Beca.

Chloe answered the call and heard Stacie say "hey, babe, where are you?"

"I'm at Beca's house, Stace." Chloe answered.

Stacie smirked and teased "I can't believe you replaced me with Beca."

Chloe chuckled and played along "oh. Beca is amazing, if I do say so myself."

Beca looked at Chloe with a disgusted look and Chloe just smiled sumgly at her.

Stacie gasped and was speechless and Chloe laughed and said "don't worry, babe. no one will replace you. and I can't wait to see what you and Bree are going to wear tonight."

"oh, you're going to love me in it, babe. and may I speak to Beca?" Stacie asked.

"yeah, sure. if...she wants to..." Chloe said and Beca pouted.

Chloe smirked and she heard Aubrey's voice on the other line.

"Stacie, No. I don't want to talk to her." Aubrey scoffed.

"oh come on, Bree, Beca would be disappointed." Stacie said while nodding.

Chloe kept listening and signaled to Beca 'do you want to talk to her?'

Beca chuckled and nodded and stood up and grabbed Chloe's phone.

"hello?" Beca asked dumbly.

Stacie gave her phone to Aubrey and shot her a glare and Aubrey gave Stacie a glare as well.

"this is Aubrey Posen." Aubrey said.

Beca had a 'seriously?' face and mocked Aubrey "this is Beca Mitchell."

Aubrey blushed and scoffed "wh-what the hell, Beca?! you could've told me it was you."

"um...isn't it pretty obvious that you're speaking to me?" Beca teased.

Aubrey loved how Beca is being a smartass all the time and she still can't believe her crush likes her...it's like every girl in highschool's dream come true.

"well, stop being a smartass and talk to me." Aubrey said with a smirk.

Stacie smirked and teased "stop before my phone's virginity is gone."

Aubrey blushed and glared at her sister and she heard Beca laughing.

"don't worry, Stace, your phone is safe from me coming at your step-sister." Beca joked.

Stacie almost choked and Aubrey blushed so hard and Chloe laughed and teased "Beca, stop it."

"Aubrey, you HAVE to keep her." Stacie said with a sincere tone.

Aubrey knew Stacie wasn't kidding. Stacie used her puppy dog eyes and Aubrey quirked her eyebrows.

"come on, Stace, I won't go anywhere." Beca said with a chuckle.

Stacie smiled and Chloe signaled at Beca 'we need to get ready, Becs."

Beca nodded and said "um...I have to go me and Chloe are going to blow both of your minds."

"let's see about that, Dj." Aubrey said with smug tone and hung up.

Stacie was about to say something to Beca but she now she just has to wait.

Chloe smirked at Beca and stood up and squealed "my Beca is growing up."

Beca looked at Chloe like she was a crazy person and said "you're so weird."

"that's a compliment and you know it." Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca playfully rolled her eyes and Chloe said "well, we have to get ready while it's still early."

"you're going to take a shower here?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe nodded slowly and asked "is that a problem, Beca?"

Beca shook her head and laughed nervously and said "well, it's just-"

but Beca got cut off by Chloe saying "you want to shower wih me?"

Beca blushed and said with an embarrassed tone "n-no. it's not that. I-"

Chloe grabbed two bathrobes and grabbed Beca's arm and went to the shower while ignoring Beca's protest.

Chloe took her tank top off leaving her black bra and Beca blushed at how beautiful Chloe is physically.

Chloe turned to Beca with a smirk and teased "see what you like, Becs?"

Beca covered her face and Chloe said with a chuckle "we're doing this whether you like it or not, Becs."

"why?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe took her bun off and answered "well, first I want to do this since it's our prom and second because we're besties."

"those are invalid reasons, Beale." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and said "you better take your clothes off, Mitchell, I don't want you to benefit with all of this."

"you're so weird." Beca said with a chuckle as she took her shirt off.

meanwhile at the Posen-Conrad residence...

"Stacie, No. I won't shower with you." Aubrey scoffed.

Stacie was chasing Aubrey around her room to take a shower with but...Aubrey doesn't want to.

"come on, sis, just one time. and besides...you owe me." Stacie argued.

Stacie finally caught Aubrey and Aubrey widened her eyes and glared at Stacie.

"gotcha. now, let's go." Stacie said with a grin and dragged Aubrey to the bathroom.

"w-wait. I didn't ask for this." Aubrey shouted as she gets dragged in.

Stacie locked the door from the inside and smirked and Aubrey widened her eyes.

"you're not going to molest me, are you?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie quirked her eyebrows and laughed and said "we ain't doing incest, Bree, I just want someone to shower with."

"well, it's certainly not me." Aubrey said as she turned the knob.

Aubrey widened her eyes when she realized was locked in. she turned to Stacie who had a devilish smirk on her face.

"shit." Aubrey muttered as she sighed in defeat.

Stacie took her clothes off and said "I won't bite, Bree, so take your clothes of and let's do it."

Stacie widened her eyes in realization and corrected herself immediately "I didn't mean it in that way."

Aubrey chuckled and said "fine, but I'm only doing this because you're my sister."

Stacie turned to Aubrey with sparkly eyes and hugged her and Aubrey can feel Stacie's soft skin on hers and Stacie mumbled "you finally didn't call me step-sister."

Aubrey isn't really good at being the nicest person on earth but she felt really special when someone is nice to her.

"of course. you've done so much for me, Stace, how could I not call you my sister?" Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"because, you hate people." Stacie said as she lets Aubrey go.

Stacie pats Aubrey on the head and took off their underwear and went in the tub.

meanwhile at Beca's apartment...

"don't you dare splash water on me, Beale." Beca scoffed.

Chloe smirked and splashed water on Beca's face and Beca glared at her and Chloe said with a pout "you're no fun, Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes and she looked away from Chloe's body and Chloe teased "like what you see?"

"dude, what the fuck?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

Chloe moved closer to Beca and poured shampoo on Beca's hair.

"wh-what are you doing?" Beca asked nervously.

"I'm going to take advantage of you, Beca." Chloe said with a chuckle as she shampooed Beca's hair.

Beca felt a shiver down her spine as Chloe rubbed her back with a towel.

Beca moaned at the sensation and Chloe smirked and teased "you liked that?"

Beca blushed and Chloe said "don't worry, Becs, I won't do it with you."

"thank goodness." Beca sighed in relief.

after they took a shower Chloe took out the dresses they bought and asked "say, Beca, will we still be friends in college?"

Beca looked at Chloe like she was being ridiculous and said "of course, Chlo."

"promise?" Chloe asked as she held her pinky up and Beca thought it was cute.

Beca linked their pinkies together and said "promise."

Chloe chuckled as she lets Beca's pinky go and grabbed Beca's dress and said "wear it, Mitchell."

Beca forgot how short the dress is but she didn't mind since she's doing this for Aubrey.

"fine." Beca groaned as she took the dress from Chloe.

Chloe watched Beca put on the dress and smiled.

"you look beautiful, Beca." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca stared at Chloe's crystal blue eyes and thought "I hate to break promises, Chlo."

meanwhile at Posen-Conrad residence...

"you made this all night?!" Aubrey asked curiously.

Stacie nodded and said proudly "yup. I do my best to look fabulous at my prom."

Stacie helped Aubrey put on her green laced dress and Stacie squealed "it's perfect on you, Bree."

Aubrey hugged Stacie and Stacie said "let me do your hair as well, Aubrey."

meanwhile at Beca's apartment...

"dude, these braids are tight." Beca groaned.

Chloe was doing Beca's hair and Beca just wanted a simple style but Chloe decided she'll braid Beca's hair.

"you're just not use to it, Beca." Chloe said with a chuckle as she continued.

every time Chloe pulls Beca's hair, Beca always groans.

"and...done." Chloe said as she did the final touch.

Beca opened her eyes and widened her eyes and asked with an amazed tone "are you the master of braids, Beale?"

Chloe chuckled and said "you really are beautiful, Mitchell."

Beca smiled at the mirror and suddenly she saw Chloe putting on her dress and it was...stunning.

"a goddess like you calling me beautiful is an honor, Beale." Beca teased.

Chloe laughed and suddenly her phone rang and it was Stacie calling her.

"hey, Stace, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"are you and the midget, ready?" Stacie asked with an excited tone.

Chloe chuckled and said "almost, Stace. almost. we're getting there using Jesse's car."

"who's Jesse?" Stacie asked curiously.

"me and Beca's guy friend." Chloe answered.

"well, I look forward in seeing you in a sexy dress, goddess." Stacie said with a seductive tone.

"oh, Stacie, but you're the goddess." Chloe shot back.

and it goes on and on and on until Beca snapped "will you love birds just decide who's the goddess already?"

Chloe stuck her tongue out and said to Stacie "alright, I better hung up before some love hater named Beca gets mad."

"Hey! it's not like that!" Beca scoffed.

Stacie chuckled and said "well, better not make the troll grumpy, Chlo."

Beca pouted and Chloe chuckled and said "okay, I won't, bye, Stace."

Stacie hung up and suddenly they heard a knock and it was Jesse.

"so, are you two ready?" Jesse asked with a goofy grin.

Beca nodded and sighed "I'm ready."

Chloe held Beca's hand and said "don't worry. this night will be great."

Beca and Chloe went towards Jesse's car and drove to their school.

meanwhile at the Posen-Conrad residence...

Stacie finished curling Aubrey's hair and Aubrey asked "will Beca like this?"

"I'm doing it so...yeah..." Stacie answered as she did the last curl.

"there. all done." Stacie said as she turned off the curler.

Aubrey smiled and hugged Stacie and said "thanks."

"are you girls ready?" their mom asked.

Aubrey and Stacie went downstairs and said in unison "yup. we're ready."

"you two look beautiful." their mom said with a smile.

Aubrey hugged her mom and said "thanks, mom, now we have to go."

Aubrey went in the car and Stacie said "bye, Karen, we're going now."

"Stacie, take care of your little sister." Karen said sternly.

Stacie nodded and went in the car and sat beside Aubrey.

_"this is going to be the best night ever." Aubrey thought._

* * *

_**A/N: better cut this into two (longest filler chapter ever XD) X3 guys, pitch perfect 2 was awesome XD too many bechloe feels X3 what are your opinions of the movie?~Nyu **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Vahuene: thanks XD and yeah IKR. some bechloe scenes were deleted. but hey we knew Chloe is into Beca XD and pp3 bechloe confirmed XD**

**becs: awww thanks and I really hope you didn't fall of your chair XD more? I gotcha X3 and don't worry I won't let the pressure get me and hope you have fun :3**

**Guest: well, it's fiction so... and it's fine if you don't watch it like a billion times XD**

**Cheekmadom: okay :3 and thanks. I'm glad you liked it :3**

**AlmejaVelasquez: no questions are stupid XD (sometimes) well, you'll find out at this chapter ^_^**

**A/N: last chapter, this is the most special story that I wrote because...it's my second to the first one XD and I'm glad you all enjoyed it and that's what matters :3 and thanks for the support :3~nyu**

* * *

Beca and Chloe were waiting for Aubrey and Stacie to come.

"are they like fashionably late?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe glanced at Beca and said "well, it's worth the wait if they are."

suddenly a car stopped in front of them and it was Emily (their new classmate.) and she greeted "hey, Beca and Chloe. you look nice tonight."

Chloe smiled while Beca rolled her eyes. they awkwardly stood there for 3 minutes and Chloe broke the awkward silence and said "well, um...Emily, you look nice as well."

"why thank you. where did you get your shoes, Chloe?" Emily asked.

suddenly Aubrey and Stacie came and Aubrey said "I'm sorry that we're late."

"hey, Emily." Stacie greeted.

Emily smiled and said "you look beautiful, Stacie."

"you look beautiful as well, Emily." Stacie said with a smile.

Stacie glanced at Chloe and was speechless and Beca smirked and teased "dude, you're kinda drooling right now."

Aubrey tapped Beca's shoulder and Beca turned around and widened her eyes on how beautiful the green laced dress suited Aubrey's eyes.

"wow." Beca muttered.

Aubrey blushed and bit her bottom lip and thought "Chloe, you've done it this time."

Chloe smirked at Stacie and whispered "I think we should go inside and leave them alone."

Stacie nodded and grabbed Chloe's arm and went in the building and left Aubrey and Beca.

"who got you in that?" Aubrey asked with a smirk.

Beca twiddled her fingers and answered "oh. you know...Chloe..."

Aubrey chuckled and grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her in the building and saw a lot of students with dates.

"oh hey, Beca." Nico greeted as she was holding Maki's hand.

Nico wore a red mini dress while Maki wore a white one.

"hey, Nics. and you look nice. especially Maki." Beca said.

Maki took a drink and said "why thank you, Beca."

Aubrey tugged Beca's arm and whispered "let's go, Beca."

Beca nodded and waved at Nico and Maki good bye.

Aubrey dragged Beca to the restroom and Beca thought "why did she take me here?"

meanwhile at Chloe and Stacie's point of view...

Stacie gave Chloe a drink and Chloe teased "who knew you can be a nice person."

Stacie smirked and took a sip from her drink and said "say, I wonder where Beca and Aubrey are?"

"enough about them, Stace. I'm sure Beca and Aubrey are doing it in the restroom right now." Chloe joked and Stacie almost did a spitake.

Stacie gulped her drink and said "don't talk about them doing it while I'm doing it."

Chloe giggled and made Stacie face her and said "say, speaking of restroom...wanna go there now?"

Stacie loved the smell of Chloe's breath it's like...Strawberry and moaned "god. yes."

Chloe smirked and went there with Stacie.

Meanwhile at Beca and Aubrey's point of view...

"wh-why did you take me here?" Beca asked curiously.

Aubrey had enough of Beca being dense and stuff so she scoffed "are you dense or something?!"

Beca quirked her eyebrows and Aubrey sighed "you asked me out and everything and you still don't know what's up?"

Beca was still speechless and Aubrey muttered "I want to be your girlfriend, okay?"

"wait, what? me? your girlfriend?" Beca asked curiously,

Aubrey rolled her eyes and answered "yes, Beca. I want to be your girlfriend."

and before Beca could say something Aubrey kissed Beca and Beca deepened the kiss and suddenly Chloe and Stacie went in and Chloe sighed "damnit they took it."

Beca quickly pulled away and Aubrey scoffed "you both could've knocked."

"well, I'm sorry. we didn't know you both were making out tonight." Stacie teased.

Beca blushed and Chloe giggled and said "well, maybe we'll leave you alone tonight."

and with that Chloe and Stacie left and Aubrey stared at Beca's navy blue eyes.

Beca bit her bottom lip and said "sure...I'll be your girlfriend."

Aubrey smiled and quickly gave Beca a kiss and said "well, let's dance."

"you're not embarrassed that your sister just walked in on you?" Beca asked curiously as she followed Aubrey outside of the restroom.

Aubrey shook her head and laughed nervously and Beca said shyly "and you kiss great as well..."

Aubrey blushed and whispered "I got lessons."

Beca looked at Aubrey with a disgusted face and said "no. don't tell me."

Aubrey slowly nodded and said "it was actually her idea."

then suddenly the hired DJ announced "alright, it's time for all the love birds to get lovey dovey on the dance floor."

the DJ played a love song and Aubrey and Beca stared at each other.

"so, do you want to dance?" Beca asked shyly.

Aubrey nodded and thought "is this really happening?"

Beca linked her fingers with Aubrey's and dragged her to the dance floor.

and Stacie and Chloe smiled at them and Stacie whispered "grab the booty, Beca."

Beca glared at Stacie and Chloe was trying to contain her laughter.

"you look beautiful tonight, Becs." Aubrey said.

Beca looked at Aubrey's emerald green eyes and said "thanks...but, I think you look like a goddess..."

"oh god...the word vomit is coming." Beca thought.

Aubrey giggled and said "now you're taking Chloe's compliments..."

meanwhile at Chloe and Stacie's point of view...

"say, wanna sneak out?" Chloe whispered.

Stacie smirked and said "I like the way you think, Beale."

Chloe and Stacie sneeked out and went to the floral garden outside of the facility.

Stacie picked up a Daisy and placed it above Chloe's ear and Chloe smiled at Stacie.

they both sat down on the grass and stared at the stars at the sky.

"say, this is a wonderful night..." Chloe said.

Stacie nodded and Chloe continued "I can't wait for college...me, you, Beca and Aubrey...partying and getting drunk together..."

Stacie smiled sadly and sighed "she...hasn't told you yet...has she?"

Chloe looked at Stacie with a confused expression and asked "who? Beca?"

Stacie sighed and thought "should I tell her? it's probably the best if she tells Chloe personally."

"what is it, Stacie? who hasn't told what?" Chloe asked curiously.

Stacie said sadly "well, Beca...isn't going to college because of her funds..."

Chloe widened her eyes and stuttered "b-but...she...she promised..."

Stacie nodded and said "don't worry...me and Aubrey are trying to convince my parents and that's part one why Aubrey wants Beca to be her girlfriend."

Chloe looked at Stacie and hugged her and muttered "thanks, Stacie..."

Stacie smiled and they both stayed there for the rest of the night.

meanwhile at Aubrey and Beca's point of view...

Beca and Aubrey were searching for Stacie and Chloe and suddenly Emily asked "who are you looking for?"

"thank god. a non-drunk person. have you seen Chloe and Stacie?" Beca asked curiously.

Emily nodded and said "they're at the floral garden but...beware you might see stuff there..."

Beca thought "a floral garden? seriously?"

Aubrey smiled and said "thanks, Emily."

Emily nodded and went back inside and Aubrey and Beca went to the floral garden and saw Chloe and Stacie eating sandwiches.

"where the hell were the both of you?" Beca asked curiously.

Chloe glared at Beca and stood up and hugged her.

"um...I love you too?" Beca said with a confused tone.

Chloe smacked Beca and scoffed "why didn't you tell me?"

"I...was afraid to..." Beca said shyly.

Chloe smiled sadly and said "I am pretty offended because you told it to Stacie rather than me."

Beca chuckled and said "well, it's because you might freak out and stuff..."

Chloe pouted and said "well, you know I'll understand your problems, Beca."

Beca smiled and Stacie said "see, Becs, Chloe will understand."

"did you guys do it here? I feel bad for the flowers here..." Aubrey said.

Stacie glared at her and scoffed "well, at least we didn't do it in a public place."

"Emily heard you if you guys want to know." Beca said with a wink.

Chloe laughed and said "please tell her we're both sorry."

"this is so much better than the actual prom." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe nodded and Stacie said "I agree. so, Beca did you accept Aubrey's offer?"

"yes. yes I did." Beca said with a smile and Aubrey kissed Beca.

after the kiss Stacie teased "you two should get a room."

Chloe laughed and Aubrey scoffed "it's not like you both are less than a virgin than the both of us."

Beca smirked and Chloe said "now you HAVE to keep her."

"it was a long way to get her and I finally did." Aubrey thought.

**A/N: bullshit ending. I know XD but...hey it's fluff and shit I think that's good. X3 hope you guys enjoyed this story and I do have a new story that is out and it's called Stacie, the rejected demon (because why not XD) and I hope to see all of you beautiful sons of a guns...next time X3**

**~ Chocolat-chan**


End file.
